Bottle Marked Caution
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: The first song you heard playing on the radio always set the mood for the rest of the day, it was a fact of life....And fate was telling Riku it was going to be an awful day....
1. Welcome This Confession

**_  
Chapter One--- Welcome This Confession _**

_Because these are my last words and this is  
My last breath, I'd give you everything if there  
Was something left. I've got nothing left to prove-- _

It was a sign. Today was going to be hell. The first song you heard playing on the radio always set the mood for the rest of the day - it was a fact of life. And when your radio thrusts you into traumatic awareness at the crack of dawn with **_The City Sleeps in Flames_** blaring into your eardrum, fate was telling you that it was going to be an awful day.

Not that Riku believed in silly, suburban superstitions, mind you. At least, not until he tripped over his back pack, fell face first onto the floor and slammed his head beneath the open drawer of his dresser, then proceeding to slip on his right sock and land flat on his ass in the middle of the bathroom floor.

For the record, he now fully believed in silly, suburban superstitions.

"Riku? Are you ok? Hurry up!" His mother's cheery voice called from the kitchen, reinforcing Riku's belief that today was going to suck. His mother was never chipper in the morning.

And to top off what could quite possibly go down in history as the worst morning ever, his shower was freezing. Shivering, the silver-haired teen quickly rushed through the icy torture and got dressed. No disaster there. Yet. And the blow dryer hadn't exploded while he fixed his hair. Maybe there was hope for today, after all.

"Riku, you're going to be late for school! And remember to pick up your work for Thursday, you've got a photo shoot!" Riku sighed. He hated photo shoots with a passion only matched by his hatred for freezing cold showers. And slipping on dirty socks. And bad mornings, in general.

"Gotcha, I'll get right on that." The words were muttered softly as he grabbed that cursed back-pack and shouldered it, leaping down the stairs, narrowly avoiding a collision with his younger brother, Zexion.

"Bad morning?" the younger boy asked.

Riku rolled his eyes. "The worst," he responded, groaning to himself. Zexion smirked softly and followed his family out the door.

* * *

"Look! There he is!" 

"He's so hot!"

"Look at that hair, I wish I had his hair..."

Riku rolled his eyes at the adoring female population of his high school. It was the same everywhere he went: they all wanted a piece of him - to know him, to have him, to lay some kind of claim on the beautiful boy. But none of them cared, not really.

He suddenly smiled softly, catching sight of a familiar black beanie covering a shock of blond hair. He waved once, smile widening into a grin.

"Oi, Seifer!" he called, motioning to his friend. "Come over here!"

The tall blond nodded and made his way through the crowd to stand before his friend. Almost immediately, something felt wrong to Riku. The blond's face was tight, with an odd gleam shining in his green eyes.

"Hey Riku," he said, smirking. " I was just looking for you. Do you think you could meet me at the library at lunch break? I have something I wanted to tell you." The tall blond smiled a bit strangely at his childhood friend and Riku frowned curiously, but nodded his consent.

The bell rung twice then, interrupting the questions on the tip of Riku's tongue. He switched his book bag from one shoulder to the other, throwing his friend a wave goodbye before making his way down the hallway.

The day proceeded in much the same horrible fashion as it had started. He tripped, ran into things, ripped the crotch of his jeans, broke his shoelaces and his belt **and** lost his homework. For **_every_** class. A deep sinking feeling was beginning to gnaw at the pit of his stomach, strengthening gradually as the clock ticked off the last five minutes before lunch.

Superstitious Riku may not have originally been, but he wasn't an idiot; he knew something was wrong, and a deep panic was seeping into his very bones.

And then the bell rung for lunch, and he had to fight the urge to run home. Shaking his head against the impulse, he exited his fourth period class and pushed through the crowd of students. Bodies surrounded him as he made his way to the empty library. Hardly anyone ever visited the place, and it was more than surprising that Seifer - who typically refused to even look at anything in a hardcover -would want to meet him there. But as soon as Riku entered the library he spotted his blond friend, standing in the rear of the room, anxiety but aloofness warring on his face.

"Seif? What's up?" Riku asked slowly, walking up to his childhood friend. Seifer's frown suddenly morphed into something lighter, and he smiled at the white-haired boy and raised a hand to his shoulder. The feeling of dread suddenly thickened, clenching his chest until Riku could barely breathe.

But the nausea quickly dissipated into shock as - without the slightest bit of warning - Seifer's lips descended onto his own, muscled arms pulling Riku's slim body close.

Before Riku even knew what he was doing, he was kissing Seifer back, the feeling of someone's tongue sliding across his own drowning the internal voice screaming obscenities at him. It felt so strange…but he couldn't find it in himself to pull away.

Just as he was letting the last of his defense fall, camera flashes jolted him from the hazy warmth of Seifer's kiss. Riku jumped backwards, his back slamming against the row of encyclopedia's surrounding them, but the damage had been done.

"He really is gay!!!" someone catcalled from the crowd of students standing before him. "Who would have thought? Pretty boy's a fag!!!!!"

Riku backed away from Seifer in horror, one hand shooting up to wipe his lips desperately. Without pausing to look at any of the teenagers leering at him, he shoved his way past them, slammed the doors of the library open and ran down the hall, angry and humiliated tears stinging his eyes as the taunting cries of 'fag' chased him all the way home.

* * *

A.n: Beta-ed by Dualism, love her, worship her and for god's sake review her awesome work!!!!!

Review!!!

-iUlti!-


	2. Secrets Under the Table

**_Chapter Two---Secret Under the Table_**

Thoughts and emotions swirled inside Riku like a hurricane, tossing him this way and that, confusing him and in the end making him sick. The bitter taste of bile stung his throat as he threw up his lunch, tears streaming down his face. What had happened? _Why?_

It had been escalating all day but Riku had never expected his _best_ **friend** to betray him in such a way. Had Seifer _meant_ to betray him? Or was he simply caught in the middle? Deep down, he knew the truth...it had been in the back of his mind all the while Seifer had kissed him.

And what a kiss it had been.

Riku's first, in fact. Soft and firm. Warm, just like Seifer was. A small excited flitter filled him once again, the excitement of that one brief, perfect moment, just before it crashed around him.

Before he lost everything he'd held on to.

There was a knock at his door, but Riku ignored it. He couldn't bring himself to move. Zexion's outline became vaguely aware to him, as well as the fact that the younger boy was speaking. But when Zexion pulled Riku awkwardly into his lap, the older boy lost it. Sobs wracked his body and the soft sounds Zexion made in attempted comfort did not ease the pain and Riku seemed to drown in his tears.

Seifer had been the one person unphased by Riku's beauty or his fame. Riku simply was and Seifer was simply his best friend. That was it. But this...Seifer knew Riku was...like _that_, but he'd sworn not to utter a single word... swore to be Riku's friend no matter what.

In the end, Seifer had taken Riku's entire world, entire _soul_ and shattered it into a million, fragmented pieces. All he had ever wanted to was to trust someone. To put himself in their hands and rest assured they would protect him, would want him and God willing, love him.

Unidentified _longing_ left a wide, gaping hole in the center of his chest where his heart should have been. But that had been ripped out just hours before and Riku was slowly numbing himself, preparing to severe what was left from everyone around him.

And on the eve of the worst day ever, Riku died.

* * *

Zexion quietly shut the door and made his way downstairs. Trista sat at the table, looking through Riku's latest photo shoot, admiring the boy. Her green eyes suddenly focused on Zexion and narrowed.

"What the hell happened today?" Zexion shrugged.

"...I believe we'll have to transfer schools... Wouldn't want anyone to know you're precious little model's a fag now would we?" Trista glowered at the mocking tone in her sons' voice but did nothing. She had never frightened the younger boy and they _both_ knew it.

Riku was a different story. He was her prize, her perfect boy and just like every perfect son, he listened to _whatever_ mommy dearest told him.

"**_What _**?! What did you do to him?" Zexion scoffed.

"I did nothing, _Mother,_ Seifer did. And it doesn't matter. Just send the damn transfer papers." While the boy exited the room, Trista wondered just when in the hell he'd become so much like his father.

* * *

A.n: Ok! So if anyone can find the hidden reference, I'll die happy. Sad, short little update but I live! so review!!!

**Sam Baku: **Thanks so much for the review! yes bad Seifer, but we'll punish him later! muwahaha...reveiw! much love!

**Kiba91592:** Your update my lovely, thanks for the review, keep em' comin'!!!!!

-iUlti!-


	3. Lips Like Morphine

_**Chapter Three---Lips Like Morphine**_

_I wanna girl with lips like morphine,_

_Knock me out everytime they touch me,_

_I wanna feel her kiss just crush me and_

_Knock me out---_

A slim appendage slipped out from underneath a warm haven of half-awarness, curled pale digits into a pale fist and slammed said fist down on the snooze button before flinging the covers off. Today was going to be a b-e-a- UTIFUL day!

Except for the tiny, insignificant fact that as the slender boy flung the covers, his foot went unnoticed as it was trapped with in a tangle of bedsheets, effectively tripping the red-head, sending him spiraling down to the floor in a rather amusing fashion. Burrito Ala' Axel.

Axel wrestled with the Demon Sheets of Satan for a good ten minutes before gaining mastery over the Dark Forces of 5 AM . With a triumphant "Aha!", Axel made his way into the bathroom where a bright eyed, smiling brunette was standing brushing pearly whites to glistening perfection while he smiled at Axel. Don't ask me how it was a _discernable _smile through a mouth so full of foam toothbrush it would scare a rabid moomba but he smiled nonetheless. We think.

"Goof morfeen Afel, pid oo fep ouiqe?" Axel stopped his morning ritual of using the Porcelin Goddess and thought a moment.

"Yea, actually. I had this great dream about a gallon of purple quick sand, the lighting crew and humilating Kairi on national television. You?

"Fetty ouiqe. Fat cat boot Kaylee's mare!" Axel smirked and then suddenly, as though a thought occured to him, he began yelling "Oh! oh! oh!Gueswhatguesswhatguesswhat!!! Come on guess!" as he began undress for the shower. He fell trying to get his boxers off but none the less continued to beg Sora to 'guess what' as he threw said obstruction to morning cleanliness into the hallway. Sora spit out such a huge amount of toothpaste Axel wondered how in the _world_ there was still a _whole tube _of minty fresh toothpaste left.

"What?"

"KILL HANNAH WAS ON THE RADIO THIS MORNING!!!!!!!" He called over the hum of the shower, which was delightfully warm, just the way he liked it.

" SWEET!!! Which song?"Sora began jumping up and down, head banging while punching the air before falling to his knees, a final strum to his air guitar. His morning sacrifice to appease the Rock God's.

"LIPS LIKE MORPHINE!" And on que, as if the Rock Goddess herself had descended upon them and blessed them with misplaced desire and inspiration, they began to sing.

"I wanna girl with lips like morphine! I wanna feel her kiss just kill me!!! And leave me gasping!!!!"

"AXEL, SORA!!!!!!" The screech from the other room was as frightening as a oversized behemoth in heat. Our Bright and Early Avengers cowered though the object of their iminent doom was not in sight. Yet.

"Yes?"

"Sing ONE MORE VERSE and I swear to every pagan god under the sun, I will **_RIP_** **OUT** YOUR SPINES, and wrap them into **_lovely_** Christmas wreaths, **BLOOD AND ALL **and HANG THEM FROM THE FRONT DOOR!!!!!!!!!"

Sora cringed and silenced himself. Axel lept from the shower and raced to get all his clothes on in the proper order while hopping up and down on one foot trying to get a sock on. And that's when it happend.

The Bed Sheets struck again.

* * *

Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. It was 6:27:15. Axel and Sora were STILL not here, but Jaques Van Rubsterdamn Vanderbuilt Ruben Valasques VII _was_ and he was running out of patience.

"You seed tey be heer at 6:30 SHARP! I am vaiting and it iv not SHARP!" The man's thick accent made Leon almost want to laught but he knew better and before he replied, the infamous duo came crashing through the door in a whirl-wind of laugher, wild hair and...Cloud's left tire? Oh boy. It was one of _those_ mornings. Leon looked at his watch 6:29:52 seconds.

"Do I even _want_ to know what song was on the radio this morning?" Leon had learned long ago that Fate and the Rock Gods predetermined each and every morning for glory or disaster. Leon also learned that if Fate had not been kind on any given day, it woud be a very bad day indeed.

"I WANNA GIRL WITH LIPS LIKE MORPHINE!!!!!!!!!" They fell to the floor in a chorus of a badly sung hail to the Gods.

"Oh Hyne. Straighten up you two. This is.. um..." Jaques eyed him warily, as if one single, misplaced, missing or mispronounced name would send this shoot up in flames. _Why_ couldn't the God's predestine a BAD day for the two. At least _then_ they were on time.

"Jaques Van Rubsterdamn Vanderbuilt Ruben Valasques VII. Jaques meet Axel and Sora." Jaques studied them with distain from his current position from across the room.

"I assume you've already appeased the God's today so do you mind getting to work?" Leon asked, a slight grin on his face. Axel saluted as he attempted to stand, slipped on a wet spot on the floor and landed flat on his back.

"Aye aye sir!"

Sora couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Riku glared at the students who surround him as he walked the halls of Betwix High; far, far way from Traverse High. Far enough for people to have only vaguely heard about the boy.

"Hey, I know you." A young girl stopped mid stride, backed up and smiled at him with bright green eyes.

"No, you don't." It was very nearly a snarl. The girl's smile did not falter.

"Oh dear, you're right! I'm Selphie. I meant I've heard of you and your work! You're Riku Prelude! I hear you're ridiculously successful and that's why Axel and Sora dislike you so much... Oh! But don't tell them I told you, they'd kill me!" She laughed light heartedly and Riku raised a brow at her, a smile tentatively forming.

"Hey, I'll see you at lunch I guess. I've got to go, Mr. Xemnas will cut out my spleen if I'm late again!" the girl bounded off and Riku shook his head. This place was full of freaks.

"Riku!" Zexion called to him from across the hall. Riku made his way over, forcefully removing people from his path.

"What?"

"What song did you hear this morning?"

"...Situations. Why?"

"Curious. It'll be a good day." Riku scoffed.

"...Hey, it can only go up--" Riku's phone rang. _No Sympathy for the Dead. _That meant it was Seifer.Zexion cursed violently and slammed his way into class.

Somewhere, Fate was laughing.

* * *

A.n: muwahahaha! I love this chapter, hurray for the light-heartedness amid the drama!!! Review!!!!!

-Goof morfeen Afel, pid oo fep ouiqe : Good morning Axel, did you sleep good?

-Fetty ouiqe. Fat cat boot Kaylee's mare!" Pretty good. That's great about Kairi's hair!

**Kiba_: Mucho thanks for the awesome reviews, I love em!!!!_**

**_iUlti!_**


	4. Prelude 2112

**_Chapter Four---Prelude 21/12_**

Riku debated on whether or not to answer his phone. That scum didn't deserve it...Riku sighed as he let his conscience get the better of him. He flipped open the phone and sighed.

"...Hello?" The voice that faded through the line seemed worn and relieved. But things were never what they seemed. Riku had learned that lesson far too well...

"Riku! Don't hang up!" Riku sneered at his phone.

"Just _who_ do you _think you are_?! You do...**_that_** to me and then you call and** demand** things?! Give me **_one good reason_** Seifer! You were the _only_ friend I had, the only one I _trusted_ and you threw it away! For what? A few pictures in the papers? You stabbed me in the back, Seifer and you don't want me to _hang up_?!" Riku's emerald eyes were dark and sparking in anger. Even the red-head that was coming his way had enough sense to move his prescence to the other side of the hall.

"...Riku please...I didn't...it's not what you think...I never meant..." Seifer sighed. Riku rolled his eyes.

"What Seifer?"

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Riku stood in the middle of the hallway, mouth agape and eyes wide and incredulous.

"_You're **sorry?! Sorry?! **_Is that supposed to make it **all_ better _**Seifer? Cause it doesn't undo the fact that _everyone_ in Traverse Town thinks I'm a fag. It _doesn't_ undo the fact I had to _move_ and it **_doesn't_ **undo the fact that I **hate **you. So don't give me that 'I don't know what happened' load of shit. You knew _exactly_ what you were doing and you didn't care."

"No! Riku, listen--"

"No. I'm not listening. Don't call me again Seifer."

With that, our dear friend Conversation died.

* * *

"Axel...Axel...Sora...Axel...SORA!" Sora's bright blue eyes snapped up to the teacher and he blushed slightly while his brother remained blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

"Axel? Are you with us?" Axel looked up leisurely, glanced around the classrom with painfully obvious disdain and contempt before looking back at the teacher and returning his peridot gaze to whatever it was that had entranced him so.

"I guess not. No surprise there..." The teacher muttered, satisfied with at least one victory for the day.

Axel: 1, Teacher Man: ZERO!!!! Take **THAT** District Educational System!

Sora smiled at his brother's antics and returned his attention to Mr. Xigbars' lesson on...oh, look, a new kid!!!

"Well, Mr. Prelude, you've finally decided to join us?" The silverhaired boy snarled at the teacher, found a seat by Axel and sat down with a vicious glare that even Xigbar did not meet for long.

"Care to tell us a bit about yourself Riku?"

"I'd rather not too." Mr. Xigbar smiled with false empathy and motioned for him to continue.

"I'd rather you did."

"There's nothing to say." The class snickered and Sora stared at the boy with a sense of awe.

"I'm sure there's something you'd like to say." Axel raised his hand enthusiastically, waving it back and forth like a kindergartner with a bladder problem AND the answer to 1+1.

"Yes Axel?" Xigbar sighed. It was one of _those _mornings, however, Leon had called and given him fair warning.

"I have something I'd like to say." Xigbar threw up his hands and went back to his desk so Axel proceeded.

"I think...that's Riku Prelude is talentless, pansy-assed pretty boy and I can't believe any self-respecting agency would hire a qu--" Axel never finished his sentence because before the last syllable even left the red-head's mouth, Riku's fist connected with it, effectively halting all conversation.

(Remember readers, Conversation is dead.)

But of course, as with all childish displays of manliness, things did not end there. Oh no, Axel was not one to be bested by the Pansy. So he got back up and tackled Riku to the floor, throwing sloppy punches to the pale boy's ribs, the desk cracking and splintering around them.

It was right about then all movement stopped. Well...it was more like Mr. Xigbar grabbed each of the 'disrespectful ruffians' by the shirt collar and hauled them off the ground. And off their feet. Meanwhile they continued to throw punches at each other.

"Prelude. Loire. Xemnas' office. _Now_." He threw them both out the door and flat on their bums intot he middle of the hallway. Axel sat up and smiled brightly at Riku. Then he began to sing.

"I WANNA GIRL WITH LIPS LIKE MORPHINE!!!!!" Sora's clear voice joined him from the classroom before he too was thrown out. Riku looked between the two, shurgged and joined in. What the hell?

" I WANNA FEEL HER KISS JUST CRUUUUSSSH ME!!!! AND KNOCK ME OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!"

The trio never _did_ make it to Xemnas' office.

* * *

A.n: muwahaha -falls over laughing--- So we've got a weee bit of dramma mixed with laughs and our two worlds collide finally. Yeaa... ooh controversy, what will happend with Seifer next? What is he feeling about this..What is Trista up too? What in the world does a swingset, five dollars in change and wallmart have to do with anything. Tune in next time for... (drum roll)

CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kiba:**Woot, no problem for the emails! Reviews are rewarded!!!! Hope you liked this chapter!!!!

**DirtyD: **Hey no fair! You have the Kill Hannah c.d!! cries- I'm glad you enjoyed this so far, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I had Marilyn Manson in my head all day..Oo--THIS IS THE NEW SHIT!!!! -hides-

To everyone else..

Review!!! I love you!!!!

-iUlti!-


	5. Head Like A Hole

**_Chapter Five--- Head Like A Hole_**

Riku looked at the two boys on either side of him warily and watched as they counted the change in their hand.

"Riku...you got...a dollar..and 53 cents?" Riku frowned but handed over two dollar bills. Axel punched the air victoriously and the two pulled him along by the arm.

"So, um...where exactly are we going?"

"To Wal-Mart my friend. To WAL-MART!"

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The kind of day that made you absolutely _despise_ everyone and everything around you because the beauty of the day belied the complete and total **_suckiness_** of everything. 

Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Kairi Vile had just quit. And as much as Leon and everyone else as Bloodless hated working with her, she was one of the best. And now Leon had to do something he disliked even more; Find another model.

Without much warning, a lovely green-eyed brunette woman burst into his office and tossed an envelope at him. Somehow, Leon had a feeling he was going to pay dearly for _something_...

"Mr. Loire, Congratulations. You're about to sign Riku Prelude." Leon raised a brow. Maybe the God's loved him after all. Riku Prelude was a big name...

"Really? What happend to A.X.E?" Trista Prelude scoffed and didn't answer. Leon opened the packet, studying the photo's of the 17 year old very carefully. He was beautiful, Leon had to give him that. Glancing at Trista, it was obvious she thought her son was a God among mortals. That and a big fat paycheck.

"I'd love to work with him, Ms. Prelude. Why don't you bring him in for an interview at 5 tonight while Cloud runs the afternoon shoots with the other models?" Trista smiled coyly and left the office without another word, cell phone already to her ear.

* * *

_**Head like a hole, black as your sole, I'd rather die---**_

"Ma?"

"Hi sweety!!! I just got you an interview with Bloodless! Isn't that exciting? I know it is, you don't have to thank me, honey! Now, you have to be there at 5 sharp, don't be late and look nice baby! Bye!" Riku stared at his phone. Ironic ringtone for his mother...

"Riku! Hey Riku!!! Come on!" Riku looked up to find Sora waving enthusiastically at him.

"Where are we going _now_?"

"To the Park!" Sora opened the sack he'd been carrying to reveal and ungodly amount of Sour Patch Kids.

"No way! Those are my favorite!"

And for the first time that day, Riku smiled.

"I call middle!" Sora raced to the middle swing smiling happily as he indulged in his favorite pastime. Riku basked in the sun on the ground next to them, enjoying the feeling of being...normal. Accepted. But all too soon the time past and it was 4:30. He had to get home and change.

"Do either of you know where Bloodless is?" Sora fell off the swing with laughter. Axel looked at him like he'd just grown two heads and the body of a flamingo.

"Duh. We work there." Oh goody.

"Oh. I...have an interview at five...I have to go home and change but..." Riku trailed off and looked across the canal bridge. His house was only five minutes from here...he supposed he could find the place just fine...

"Hey! We can all go together! Do you drive Riku?" Sora looked up at him from the ground with big blue eyes and Riku smiled as he nodded.

"Great come on, where's this pad of yours?" Axel followed grudingly behind.

* * *

_"She's a pretty girl, she's always fallin' down..." _The soft voice carried throughout the house when Riku and the others entered. 

"_I think I just fell in love with her. She'll never remember, remember. And I can always find her at the bottom of a plastic cup, drowning in drunken sincereness." _Zexion rounded the corner clad in black jeans and towel in his hands, drying his hair.

"Hey." Riku laughed and ruffled wet locks and went to change his clothes, not bothering to introduce anyone.

"So. Who are you?" Sora tilted his head at the boy, studying him sideways while he attempted to dry his hair into disheveled perfection. No easy task mind you.

"Me? This is my house, who are you?" Sora grinned.

"Sora. This is my brother Axel." Zexion eyed them both and frowned.

"Hey wait, aren't you two the ones Riku got thrown out of class with? I remember a redhead screaming 'morphine' down the hall..." Axel smirked at him.

"That was me. What of it?"

"Well, its not everyday my brother gets thrown out of class wtih a kid screaming morphine for no reason." Axel scoffed.

"It's a _song_."

"As if that explains anything at all." The taller boy sighed, shaking his head. Poor, uneducated miscreant.

"Kill Hannah, _Lips Like Morphine_. It happens to be the first song we heard on the radio today. It was a good day." Zexion raised a pierced brow and pulled on his shirt. Sora studied it for a moment before laughing hysterically. Axel looked at the convulsing mess on the floor and then at Zexion's shirt.

"What? It's a shirt? Why's he laughing so much." Axel sighed and once again shook his head.

"Your shirt, unlike you, has a sense of humor. People tend to laugh when things are funny." Zexion continued to look like him as if he'd grown a moogle for a second head.

"Hey, you ready? Come on Zex, come with us." Zexion looked at the two strange things in his house and then to Riku as if to say; 'You want me to do _what_ to _who_ for a jelly donut?! I don't think so buddy, these people are nuts!'

"Oh come on, Ma made an interview for me at Bloodless today and I don't want to go alone."Zexion sighed. Leave to big brother to coerce little brother in to sympathy.

Humbug.

* * *

" _Darling! What is going on? Honestly that never happened, lying is your latest fashion_!!" Sora song at the top of his lungs and Leon was not exactly happy to hear him. 

"Sora--Riku. You made it. Axel, Sora-work, _now_." Axel and Sora ran off to torment Cloud for a few hours while Leon busied himself with his new model.

"What made you decide to apply at Bloodless." Riku scowled. Zexion snikered behind him.

"I didn't _decide_ anything. You've met my mother. Does she _seem_ like that kind of person who throws choices around?" Leon grimaced slightly. Kid had a point.

"She wanted me here, I'm here. Let's take some pictures and get this over with." No objections there. If there was anything Leon hated more then Axel on a bad day, it was wasting time. Which happened to be synonomus with Axel, no matter what day it was.

"Who this?"

"My brother, Zexion." Leon rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Zexion stand there...no..more..perfect! Ok...lean back slightly...great, lean your head against the wall...look this way...open your mouth a bit...ok! _Don't move_." It was a threat.

"Riku...lean against him...right..yeah, like that...lay your head on his chest..no, cheek to chest. Good. Yea, look at me... Ok, now grab a fistful of shirt...no, no give me...lusting sorrow...Perfect!" Leon stood for a minute. How in the hell did the kid pull off lusting sorrow? What the fuck was _that_ anyways?

" CLOUD!" Cloud walked over and studied the scence and changed film in his camera and began clicking away, every angle captured. Axel frowned at the scene before him. Should brothers look so...intimate?

"I'll have the proofs for you in an hour for both the shoots. I think you'll be very happy." Leon grumbled.

He didn't _do_ happy.

* * *

A.n: WOOT! UPDATE!!!!! Not sooo pleased with this chapter but it was good. 

Zexion's shirt reads as follows : 'Stop laughing! I think I broke something!' A new shirt from CCS, a skate boarding retail shop, which hopefully explains the hilarity of the shirt.

**Death's Private Dancer:** -looks up at you from the floor- I'm glad you like!!! Hopefully, this was a bit less random but just as good! stay tuned for 6!

**Kiba**:Oh no worries, Seifer will come into play in teh near future, after all, we never learned much about our black beanied friend in previous chapters did we? -mischeivious grin- I'm glad I made you laugh! six is on the way!

**Niccolo:** Yay! a new reviewer, keep em coming and the good stuff shall roll my friend!

**DirtyD:** Hey! Yes, Marilyn Manson is awesome! And so was that Halloween cover! I totally thought I was the only person who had found that song! Finally, someone else who listens to GOOD music! rock on, be on the look out for six!

-iUlti!-


	6. Situations

**_Chapter Six---Situations_**

Cloud knocked on his little brother's door. There was no answer. There hadn't been an answer in days and Cloud was begining to wonder about the boy. He opened the door a notch and drew back, nose wrinkling in repulsion. The room smelled of unwashed body and rotting,uneaten food.

Seifer lay facing the window, away from Cloud, unmoving and silent. Cloud watched for the rise and fall of the boys rib cage and was relieved to see his brother was still alive but he wouldn't be for long if he kept up this insesscent moping.

"Seifer. Get up." There was no reply from the figure on the bed and Cloud was fed up. Just because of that _stupid_...never mind. Best not get into that yet. It took three quick strides for Cloud to cross that room,haul the boy up off the bed and drag him into the bathroom, where he proceeded to strip Seifer of his raunchy clothes and turn on the hot water.

"Cloud! Clou--" Seifer spit out a mouthful of water into Cloud's face. Cloud ignored it, continuing to wash his less then senthetically pleasing brother.

"MOM!!!" Areith Strife bounced into the room as Cloud tossed Seifer's dirty clothes are her.

"Oh! Dear! Seifer, it isn't good for a growing boy to mope around so. Cloud, you'll take care of him won't you?" Cloud nodded as she turned.

"I'm going to Raid his room. Can he sleep with you?" Cloud snorted but nodded nonetheless.

"Cloud! I'm sure I can shower myself."

"I'm not so assured, brother, as you smell like over-ripe fruit, dirty socks and well... you just smell bad." Seifer rolled his green eyes.

"Why don't you come to work with me?" They both knew it was just so he could keep an eye on the younger blonde. And so their mother could clean uninteruppted.

She was a holy terror when it came to cleaning and a monster to anyone who get in her way while ungoing said projects.

* * *

Trista was waiting at the kitchen table when Riku and Zexion came down that morning for breakfast. She smiled sweetly but the two knew she had something up her sleeve and it wouldn't be particularly pleasant.

"How did the shoot go honey?" Riku choose his words very carefully, avoiding the condemnation in those jade depths.

"It went well. Mr. Loire says he wants to do a trial, see how the public responds--" Without warning, the woman's countance changed from false pleasantness to outright rage and loathing.

"Respond to _what_ Riku? Huh? What _exactly_ does he want the public to respond to? Maybe _this?!_ "She flung a folder at him. It was the shoot from the night before, with Riku clutching Zexion's shirt, looking very much like a forlorn lovers spending their last day together. Riku didn't look up at his mother.

"Would you like to explain this Riku? You just transfered from Traverse High to get into _this?_ What are you? I raised you better then this!" Trista's nasty glare settled on Zexion.

"And _you_, helping that twit Loire _ruin_ your brother. You always were jealous that Riku got so much attention and you were just...well, you just weren't enough." Zexion was having none of this.

"Fuck off! I was _never_ jealous of Riku. Except I thought you loved him more, but you just wanted to _use_ him to make your damn money. That's all you've ever cared about and how much Riku could get you. I have _always_ been enough, _Mother dearest._ And Riku's always been better then you. I think that's why you hate him so much." Trista's eyes went dangerously dark and she lunged for Zexion, her hand connecting with his face again and again, whipping his head this way and that.

The boy didn't cry or tell her to stop, he just stood there and took it until Riku couldn't watch anymore. And before either knew what was happening, Riku had grabbed the woman and slammed her against the wall, tears of rage burning his eyes, his blood boiling under his skin as he looked at the woman before him.

The one that was supposed to love and protect them, not use them and hurt them. The woman he'd loved more then anything.

"No more. You're never going to touch him again. Or me." Riku let her go and turned to walk away.

"You get back here Riku!" He turned slowly, aquamarine eyes dark and rimmed in red, haired clinging to his damp face, making him look wild and dangerous. Zexion stood behind him, silently begging the boy not to hurt her.

"If you walk out that door, you're never coming back." Riku stared at her a moment before he tossed his head back and suddenly began laughing. It was strange sound, on the brink of insanity.

"We both know you'd never make good on that. I'm your paycheck, remember? I said no more and I meant it." Riku looked back at Zexion, wrapped an arm around the shorter boys shoulders and together they left home behind.

* * *

Sora stood atop the brick wall outside the Bloodless studios, arms open as if to embrace the setting sun. Cloud stood on a platform just below him snapping picutres, his younger brother sitting idly beside him. Axel was in the dressing room with Leon, driving the brunette to the edge of insanity.

Suddenly blue eyes opened, in a look of surprise. Cloud continued snapping pictures until Sora bounded off the wall and ran to the two approaching figures.

"Oh my god, Zexion...what...are you...come on, let's go get you some food!" Sora smiled brightly, as did Zexion. Sora's solution to every problem was food.

Riku continued on, jumping the wall, looking around for Cloud when he bumped into a very familiar blonde. Aquamarine eyes glared hatefully into shocked jade ones as the silver-haired boy grabbed Seifer by the shirt and threw him up against the wall.

"What are you doing here Seifer?" Seifer struggled for a reply.

"Cloud... he wanted... I didn't know...He didn't..." Riku became aware of the snap of pictures and he whipped his head around to face Cloud, rage radiating from him in waves.

"You! You...planned this...But...he..and _you..." _Riku slid down along the wall, tears now streaming down his face as Cloud kept snapping those damn pictures.

"Riku..I'm...I'm sorry! I know I hurt you...I really didn't mean too...it's just...if you knew...I wanted you to know..." Seifer's hands cupped Riku's face, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Please Riku...I didn't tell those people...I don't know what happened or how they found out... but I never meant to hurt you. You're my best friend...please..." Riku was vaguely aware of how girly the two of them were being and how stupid this must look to Cloud, who had yet to stop fliming and how utterly and completely ridiculous this whole day was turning out to be but he continued to cry anyways.

"Can you forgive me Ri?" Riku laughed through his tears and his runny nose and nodded.

"I'm sorry I was an ass. I thought you did it for money..." Seifer snorted.

"We've got enough of that on our own." Riku nodded miserably as Axel and Sora came into view, Zexion and Leon close behind. Leon's stormy gaze surveyed the scene before him before he snorted.

"What is this, an Oprah taping? Come on, up!" Seifer helped Riku stand and hugged him tightly before Leon glared at him savagely.

"If you don't mind, I'd like my model to get back to work." Seifer stepped back quickly.

Touchy bugger, wasn't he?

"Axel...sit right there...one leg up...rest your arm on your knee...good...ok, tangle your fingers in your hair...alright...give me...thoughtful...well...a little more anguish...right! Hold it. Ok, Sora...sit behind Axel, rest your chin on his shoulder, arms around his waist...perfect! No, give me more of a pout...too much...a little more sorrow, less pout...good! Now, Riku on the wall...there, Zexion, stand up and lean back between his legs...cross your arms, no don't look so sad...I want...indifference, calousness..."Leon briefly wondered if the indifference was directed _at_ him or if he was just really good at this modeling stuff. Leon glanced at Seifer.

Hummmmmm. Now _there's_ a thought.

* * *

A.n: WOOT!!!!!!! I live!!!!!! Chapter Six for your reading pleasure!

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, keep em coming and I'll reply to everyone in the next chapter! Until then, enjoi!

-iUlti!-


	7. Untitled Track

_**Chapter Seven---Untitlted Track**_

_Don't you try to take me down, don't you try to take me over,  
Won't you try to break me?  
__Now that I've found you, situations from dark now change to grey  
__Disregarding my absence of memories...  
J__ericho falls around me and I feel that I've stayed to long_

_And darkness is fading in...and darkness is real..._

There was a pounding on the door. A rather loud, obnoxious, unpleasant pounding. But said pounding went unnoticed by the room's occupant, a one blue eyed brunette, because of the obscene volume of the teen's stereo.

It was amazing in itself that Sora had not gone deaf by the age of 13. This fact never ceased to amaze Axel nor did it cease to piss him off. He was always trying to get the boys attention and forever failing because that cursed stereo was always on _maximum,w_hich just so happened to be 43.That's right, 43. Not 40 or 40. 43. What kind of freak sets maxium volume on 43?!

Ahem.

Sora remained oblivious and Axel only succeed in upsetting himself. Not like that was a difficult task in itself, mind you.

However, Axel remained in front of his younger brother's door exactly 23.5 seconds too long. He really should have known this by now. Or at least felt the chill run down his spine and felt the terror in his bones as he felt 7:15 approach. One would think. But alas, poor Axel did not realize his doom was near, nor did he realize that death came in the form of chicken curry.

"SORA, DINNER!!!!" It was then that Axel realized his fatal mistake. It was dinner time. Sora _never_ missed dinner. No matter how loud his music was. There had not been a single incidence in Axel's excellent memory (he had a knack for remembering every bad thing that ever happened to him and since bad things happened to him quite a lot, he never forgot much) that Sora had ever missed his mother's call for dinner. Tonight was no exception.

With large, fear filled eyes, Axel turned to the door as it was flung open summarily and the brunette came out in a one-man stampede, trampling Axel without so much as backward glance to his poor, crippled, possibly fataly wounded eldest brother.

_"Curry!!!!!!!! My favorite!!!!!!!!"_ Axel muttered angrily at his brother's remark as he limped his way down the stairs, looking 'extrodinarily disheleved for some odd reason', his father noticed.

"Axel sit down and stop sulking." Axel stared at his mother's back. There _had_ to be eyes in the back of her head. There was _no way_ she would know that without looking. No way.

"Is it Sora's fault you stood in fron of his doorway for a half an hour, when you _know_ he never misses dinner?" Oh, right. There had been the little fact that he had screamed at Sora from the other side of oblivion (commonly refered to as The Real World) for a good 45 minutes while his mother had laughed at him from her place in the kitchen. Mother:1 Axel:0.

How come Mom always won?

"It's a Mom rule." Axel eyed her warily as she set a bowl down in front of him. Eventually the urge to eat the food in front of his won out over his concern of poisoning. Adora laughed at him from across the table, having watched him stare at his food with an uncommon uncertainty for the last 5 minutes.

"If I was going to get rid of you, I would have done a long time ago." She tapped her fork against her bottom lip in thought before smirking at her husband.

"Like that time he set the tennis court on fire?" Reno offered. She returned her gaze to the redheaded teen.

"Or the time he filled the pool with pink food coloring..." Reno looked up from his paper now and frowned in thought.

"Or the time he set the school mascot on fire while it hung from the flag pole in the football stadium...Or that time he locked himself in the school new room and ---" Axel cut him off. He prefered not to go into the News Room Incident.

"Ok! I get it!! I get it. No more, I beg you." Adora laughed.

"Mom, can I get some more?" Axel stared as Sora's sparkling clean bowl. Garbage disposals had _nothing _on this kid.

"Of course honey, I made extra tonight." The delighted "Ya!" that filled the room made Adora wonder if she should have mentioned that fact. She'd been planning on taking some to work tomorrow. Looking at Sora now, it looked like she'd be paying Jack in the Box a little visit.

* * *

_Five am on the bathroom floor fromt he night before, do you find me dreadful?_

_What a shame, what a sad disgrace, such a pretty face but she's not regretful..._

_Am I beautiful? Am I useable?_

Sora didn't like being a lone. He absolutely hated it. With a passion. But here he was again. Sitting all by himself in his room with nothing but the radio. Axel always asked him why he had he radio up so loud. Sora never told him the real reason. He'd made up some story about singing badly, but they both knew that wasn't true.

It was so the silence and the loneliness didn't seem so...there. If the radio was up high, he didn't feel so alone. It wasn't just him anymore. But Axel didn't know this. His mother and father didn't know it.

No one knew and sometimes that hurt more than the silence.

* * *

A.n: I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorry for the wait, I love you all!!!

P.s If you send me your emails, i can update you even when doesn't -curses the mail system-

Review!

-iUlti!-


	8. Maybe Misery

**_Chapter Eight---Maybe Misery_**

Riku and Zexion swung silently, the rain beating down on them like frozen needles. They'd been sitting here all alone in the park for hours. While walking home, Zexion had looked down at Riku with tear filled eyes and begged him not to go home. Riku had wrapped the taller boy in his arms, Zexion's tears crushing him.

Zexion never cried. He was stronger then that.Somehow Riku had forgotten _he_ was the older brother and _he _was supposed to be strong for his little brother but little brother had always been strong for him. It was Riku's turn.

So they sat. Zexion's teeth were chattering and the cold was starting to chill their bones. Riku's fingers ached and he couldn't feel his nose or ears. They had to go somewhere. He remembered Sora pointing out Leon's house. It was only a few blocks away and worth a try, no matter how disgruntled and bitchy the brunette was. It was only for a night, right?

Riku stood in front of the door almost afraid to knock but Zexion's coughing pushed him through it. Leon answered the door leisurely, as if he wasn't used to visitors, and seemed completely unshocked to see them on his porch. Leon's eyes meet Riku's and he didn't say anything as he pulled them inside.

"What in the hell are you doing outside in this weather?" Leon demanded, shoving Zexion into the bathroom with a towel. Riku didn't answer him, only accepted a blue towel, pulled off his shirt and wrung it out in the sink.

"It's only for tonight, we'll be out of your hair tomorrow." Leon watched the boy with careful fascination. From the dripping silver locks to the perfectly toned abs, he was absolutely gorgeous even sopping wet and shivering. Leon stepped forward a bit, hands reaching out to help Riku dry himself off, he was shivering so much he could barely keep hold of the towel. Riku held as still as he could and let Leon take over. It made him nervous. Riku was lonely and Leon was attractive and far too close.

"Give me your pants so I can throw them in the dryer." Leon's voice was much softer then Riku had ever heard it before and he did as he was told. The dryer was loud amidst the quiet hum of Zexion's shower.

Leon's grey eyes once again met Riku's and this time there was something there. Something hungry and longing. Riku looked away and tried to stop shivering. The distance between them was closed, whether by Riku himself or Leon, Riku didn't know.

"Hey Leon, could I borrow a shirt?" Zexion's voice was soft and Riku was greatful he hadn't taken a longer shower as he entered the warm, steamy bathroom and shut the door.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Hey Axel?" Sora stood in the doorway of Axel's room, arms wrapped around himself. Axel turned over, trying to make him out in the darkness. 

"Yea?"

"Do you know Riku's cell? I kept trying to call him at home but he's mother answered the phone and started screaming at me. I think something's wrong." Axel made room on the bed and sighed. It was 3 am for god's sake. He'd scream too if someone called him at that hour.

"Yeah, it's in my cell under 'pretty boy'. Try to keep it down." With that, he went back to sleep.

* * *

Riku cursed under his breath. His phone was wet. Hopefully it would dry over night or else he'd have to pay for a new one. Damn. 

Zexion lay soundly sleeping on the couch and Leon was finishing up the laundry. He'd given Riku a pair of boxers and a shirt, which Riku didn't bother putting on.

"You alright?" Riku nodded and looked at his feet. He should probably go to sleep. He stood but Leon was in his way. Aquamarine eyes stayed on the floor. A chuckled filled his ears.

"You can sleep here. It's a king size bed. Zexion fell asleep before I could pull out the hide-away." Riku bit his lip nervously. He didn't know about this.

Calloused hands for his face and tilted his head up. Leon's eyes glittered in the light from the window and Riku wondered if everyone's eyes glittered like that or just Leon's. Anything to keep his mind off the way Leon's lip were getting closer. But when his lips finally met the brunette's it was all Riku could do to keep breathing.

His entire body was tense but Leon was gentle and slow. Large hands pulled him close and Riku wrapped his arms around Leon's neck trying, however nervously, to return the intention.

"Relax" The whisper was confident and reassuring and Riku tried. Tried kissing him back. Leon fell back against the bed, pulling Riku on top of him, and ran hands along his stomach, making the smaller boy shiver.

Just as Riku's confidence was growing, Leon pulled away, tucked Riku into his side and held him close. Against Leon's neck, Riku smiled.

* * *

Trista paced the kitchen angrily. Where in the hell where those boys? Just who the fuck did they think they were? They owed her _everything_. She _made_ them and they just walk out on her. _No one _walked out on Trista Prelude. When she got her hands on those boys, they'd be sorry. 

She'd make sure of it.

* * *

A.n: Woot!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Update!!!!! -dies- 

Ahahaha, how's that for a wrench?

Review my lovlies!

Please thank **Finem** for checking my horrendous mistake. Adora is AXEL AND SORA'S MOM. TRISTA is RIKU'S blasted so called mom. Damn me. Anyways, on with it!

Ulti!-


	9. Complicated

**_Chapter Nine---Complicated_**

Leon awoke with an armful of Riku. It was strange...but nice. He slipped out of the boys grasp and got ready for work. He wondered about the night before. Had he gone to far? Too fast? The boy on the bed slept peacfully, putting Leon at ease for the moment.

Leon left on a note on the counter, put on his coat and left quietly. As soon as the door shut, Zexion shot up and bolted into Leon's room. Riku lay sprawled out on the bed, shirtless. That didn't bother him. Riku never slept with a shirt on. It didn't appear as anything had happened.

Zexion had seen the way Leon looked at his brother. It bothered him. Not because he distrusted Leon (well, not completely) but because Riku was vunerable, however much he denied it.

After getting his clothes out of the dryer, Zexion helped himself to som cereal. Leon said he could. He also said not be late for school OR work and he'd be a bit late to night so if they could make dinner, that would be great. There was money on the table for lunch if they needed it. Zexion smiled ever so slightly and woke his brother.

"Come on, we need to go to school. Leon said." Riku muttered something rather nasty under his breath but woke up anyways.

* * *

"Riku!!!!! Zexion!!!" Sora bounded over to them, a huge smile on his face. Riku smiled back. Axel wandered over slowly, only half as curious as his little brother. 

"Where have you been, I've been calling and calling and then your mom started screaming at me. You she's not very nice to people on the phone, I only wanted to know if you were home." Dread coiled in Riku stomach.

"We stayed at Leon's last night. It's a long story. Look, if she calls you, you haven't seen us or heard from us, ok?" Sora frowned, tilting his head sideways.

"But--" Zexion cut him off.

"You haven't heard from us Sora." Sora smiled at the taller boy and nodded. Axel looked at Riku long and hard. Something wasn't right with this. Not right at all. But the more he looked at Riku, the more he saw someone else.

Someone named Prelude.

* * *

"Open the door!!!!" Trista yanked open the door and glared at the man before her. It was that Loire fool. Why the fuck was he-- 

"I want Riku and Zexion's things." Trista stared at him. He had to be kidding. Like hell she was going to just give them up.

"No. Bring them home. Where are they?" Leon scowled at her.

"Pack their things Trista. Or I'll do it for you." She dug around in the closet and threw two duffles bags at him. This was not going the way she planned.

"Tell me where they are Loire." Leon turned, cast one last icy glare at her and left.

_Dammit! Stupid brats...where the hell could they be?! Adora said she didn't know anything about it but she'd ask Sora or Axel...Maybe Seifer knows..._

"Seifer? It's Trista..." Trista sniffled pitifully into the phone, appearing distraught and helpless.

"Riku and Zexion ran away. I can't find them. Have they talked to you?"

"Oh...I see, if you hear from him, please call me. Thank you Seifer." Trista smiled, proud of herself. That idiot Seifer would tell her, if only because he truly believed Riku to be in danger.

Pathetic.

* * *

Leon couldn't focus.After he got his little encounter with Trista over with, his mind kept drifitng to a certain silverhaired somebody with full lips and a lithe body. He was _never_ that bold. Ever. It just wasn't him. 

But the way Riku looked so alone and helpless...Leon couldn't help but want to make the fear in his eyes go away. And he couldn't help but think that Riku was going to be freaked out. So it'd be best if he let Riku make the next move.

Right?

* * *

A.n: Woot! Review!!!!

**Jaques-lefrou:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!!!

**Nicolo:** The good stuff continues to roll. Don't worry, some humor will be in the next chapter. Hopefully this chappie and 8 met expectations!

**Kiba: **The update!!!! So now you know Seifer didn't do it for money, but; Le Gasp! What's going on?! What will happen to our boys next?! I don't even know.

**Finem: **Thanks for catching that mix up in the last chapter!!! You're a life saver. Enjoi chappie nine!

**Fullmetal: **Chapter nine, just like I promised. Hope you like!


	10. I Know You Know

**_Chapter Ten---I Know You Know_**

Axel was poking through the pantry before he had to go to work, looking for something that sounded mildly appealing amidst the array of canned tomato paste and lasagna noodles. God, was there nothing in this house?

With a large sigh, he made his way to the den where he figured his mom and dad to be. They were whispering. They never whispered unless it was something bad. Like the time his uncle Rude went to jail.

Quietly, he stood outside the door, listening. At first they'd gone quiet but then he heard the rustle of fabric. Reno sighed and Adora sniffled. Why was mom crying?

"Sora's birthday is next week. He'll be 17 Reno...can you believe it?" Axel assumed Reno had shook his head because he didn't answer her.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Axel froze. Tell Sora what? What in the bloody hell was going on? Reno sighed once more.

"He's 17 for gods' sake, Adora. What are we going to say? 'Hi son, for your 17 birthday we thought you'd like to know you're adopted. Actually, you're not adopted, we just found you on our doorstep one day?' That will go over _real_ well. That and the fact we never showed him this." Axel stood in shock. Sora wasn't his brother. All the times they had yelled at each other and gotten into trouble and blamed it on the other had been a lie?

" I still don't think we should. You know how Sora is. He'd feel obligated to tell Leon." Axel nearly choked. Leon? What did Leon have to do with this?

"I don't think we should tell _Sora_, how would you feel? They kept Leon but left Sora on some strangers doorstep?" Adora was crying freely now and Axel backed away slowly. Back into the kitchen to stuff himself with god knows what. He had to find that picture.

* * *

"Sephiroth? Why are you here?" Sephiroth smiled slightly at the young man and sat down.

"I heard you hired two new models. I came to see what all the fuss is about. I hear they're exceptional." Leon smiled, picturing Riku's bare abs under his fingertips...

"Um..yes. They do very well. They should be here any moment. Axel and Sora will probably be late." Sephiroth nodded and followed Leon into the studio, said hello to Seifer and Cloud and proceed on.

Neither Leon nor Sephiroth were prepared for the absolute disaster that was to follow the boys' arrival to Bloodless.

* * *

_Situations! Are irrelevant now,  
she likes the way that I tease, I love the way that she breathes. Well I touched her ohhh, she touched my, ahhh.  
It was the craziest thing. I love the girls who love to hate because they're just like me!  
A certain girl, she took my hand and ran it up her thigh, she licked her lips and pulled my hand, I fall in love for a night! She can't behave and  
I'm just a slave, don't worry  
I'll be gone when the morning comes._

Sora danced along to the music on the radio, smiling and happy. Axel couldn't help but smile too. He loved it when Sora was happy. He smile faltered when he remembered the picture burning in his pocket. The one of Sora's real family.

"Hey Axel!!! I've got an idea! We should cheer Riku up! You remember that dream you had with a gallon of purple quicksand?" Axel got a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

Brother or no, their were partners in crime.

* * *

"I know you said they'd be late but it's been 15 minutes."Leon was glaring at the floor. Of all days to be late. They picked the one when the president of Bloodless decides to show up. The God's hated him. Except, they heard a commotion in the hallway.

As they went to investigate, Leon got a very bad feeling about this. Sephiroth opened the main doors at precisely the wrong moment. Leon saw it all in disasterous slow motion...

Axel and Sora were behind a group of chocobo's, whether they were chasing them or catching them he didn't know. Riku was running to get out of the way and right as Sephiroth opened the door Riku slammed into him, pulling him to the ground.

It was then that things got worse. Leon watched as the bucket above the door tipped. Purple goop splattered everywhere. Namely on Sephiroth's Armani suit. The one that probably cost more then FIVE of Leon's paycheck.

Axel and Sora stood a ways away, staring in horror. Riku slipped and fell trying to get up, wiping the purple mess from his eyes and looking up at Leon in embarrasment. Leon scowled and looked away. He didn't see the quiver on Riku's lips or the way he buried his head in his hands. Leon only saw the way that Sephiroth brushed the slime from his clothes, looked at Riku then to Axel and Sora and then turned to Leon.

_'Here it comes. The end of my career. I'm so dead...'_

What Leon didn't expect was the barrage of laughter that came from the silver haired man's lips. Sephiroth wasn't one for practical jokes. Axel stared, dumbfounded. He wasn't dead?! Sora looked kid of sheepish and ran to help the two up.

"Riku! I'm sorry, I just wanted to.."Riku yanked his arm away from Sora and refused to look at him. Leon was _not_ happy about this. It would probably be assumed Riku was in on it. This was so not good. Seifer came running up.

"Riku! You're here! Where's Zexion?"

"I'm right here. Thank god for the bathroom." Zexion smirked at his brother from the hallway. But the anger in Riku's eyes bothered him. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The voice did not belong to Leon or even Riku.

It belonged to someone much worse.

* * *

A.n: Muwahhahaha cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Empires Fall

**_Chapter Eleven---Empires Fall_**

Riku froze, fear radiating down his spine. He turned slowly, finding Trista standing in the doorway, a vicious scowl on her face and murder in her eyes. Leon's own scowl deepened and Zexion stiffened noticably, eyes narrowing in hatred.

"Where have you been Riku?" Her tone was even and almost polite. It was the tone Riku had learned long ago to fear the most. When Trista used that Tone, more often then not it resulted in a nasty beating. He was in trouble again.

"At a friends house." Riku didn't look at Leon, though he felt him stare from across the room. Looking at his shoes, he heard his mother approach him leisurely. It made him nervous.

"Well, you need to come home now, honey. I've missed you boys. Seifer was kind enough to tell me where you were and I came as soon as I could." She sounded almost like she cared but Riku knew better. Just like he knew if he went home, he may never leave. He saw Zexion turn to Seifer with a nasty glare. Sefer shrunk back into a corner, aware he'd just made a grave mistake.

"Get your things, we're going home." Leon finally spoke.

"They're not going anywhere with you." Trista turned menacing green eyes to the brunette and raised a brow.

"And what are you going to do about it Loire? I can call the cops and say you kidnapped them, you're holding them against their will."

"I saw what you did to Zexion's face Trista."

"He was playing football with Riku and Seifer." Seifer coughed.

"Riku doesn't like football..." Trista ignored him. It was right about then she noticed Sephiroth and her demeanor shattered.

"What the hell are you doing here Sephiroth?! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She was screaming at him, shoving him backwards. Sephiroth remained quiet for a moment before he grabbed her firmly by the shoulders.

"I'm running my business, Trista. And as of right now, I'm taking custody of my children." Axel punched the air.

"Damn I'm good!!!! I knew it!!!!" Sephiroth quirked a brow at the redhead and released the woman in front of him.

"You can't do that! I won't let you!"

"You can't stop me. I won't let _you_ hurt my children." Riku stared at the man, just like Leon and Seifer stared at him. That man, that rich, intimidating, _scary_ man was Riku's father?Riku sank to his knees and looked at his purple, goopy, sticky hands and sighed.

Today was just not his day. Hell, this week was not his week.

"This isn't over yet Sephiroth!" Trista stalked out of Bloodless, angrier then she'd ever been. Zexion sighed with relief. Sora put a hand on Riku's back.

"Riku?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah. It's over now." Leon started to move toward the boy but stopped. He didn't know why, he just stopped. Riku pushed himself up slowly and looked at Sephiroth.

"Did you mean it? You won't let her take us back?" Sephiroth smiled slightly and nodded.

"I've been trying to get you two back since we divorced. But she always was one step ahead. She can't win now. Where are you staying?"

"With me." Leon supplied, voice low and thoughtful. He couldn't be involved with Riku now could he? Wasn't that against the rules?

"You can stay with me, or you can stay with Leon, if he doesn't care. I want you two to be happy. But let's go get cleaned up and get dinner, shall we?" Riku smiled and hugged the man, Zexion joinging him. He finally knew what it felt like to have a family. Didn't he?

"Leon, I meant everyone. Come on." Axel and Sora clapped excitedly and Leon smirked very slightly. For a moment, Axel forgot just what is was that burned in his pocket that he had wanted to show Leon so badly.

* * *

The house was in shambles. Glass littered the floor in shards, pieces of the chair were scattered about and the furniture was no longer recognizable as such.

Damn that Sephiroth. Who did he think he was, telling _her _what to do? Didn't he know it didn't work like that? No one got the better of her.

And she had to remind him.

* * *

A.n: wooo! update!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	12. Awkward is as Awkward Does

**_Chapter 12---Awkward is as Awkward Does_**

Zexion couldn't remember a more awkward time in his_ life_. Tonight had been by far taken the cake, the whole shebang, the kit and caboodle and all the what have you you can think of. Sighing, Zexion recalled the Awkward Evening from Hell.

_**(Flash back)**_

The group had agreed to meet at Olive Garden (AKA; Mistake Number 1). Sephiroth though it would be nice to have dinner with his sons and their friends. He had not counted on the awkward waiting period in which awkward silence ensured followed by attempted conversation which was even more awkward then the waitin and the silence _combined_.

Even sitting down had been weird. Riku kept looking to Leon for some sort of sign. Leon pointedly ignored the pleading looks (Mistake 2). Riku noticed, flopped down between Sora and Axel and sulked, eyes narrowd and head down. Sephiroth noticed the exchange and Zexion noticed the glare Seph aimed in Leon's oblivious direction.

What made things worse however was the fact that Zexion had an insatiable curiousity. Axel kept looking in his pocket, then to Sora and then to Leon and then back to his pocket. It drove Zexion nuts. So while Rku had finally managed to engage Sora and Sephiroth in _non-awkward_ conversation, Zexion leaned over the table and snatched the contents of Axel's pocket and settled back down to look at it. Now Leon was curious. (Mistake 3).

"Zexion...where did you get that?" Leon's voice was very careful as he looked at Sora with questioning eyes.

"Axel's pocket." It was a picture. An old picture of a happy family. A young woman held a wild haired little boy with laughing blue eyes. Her husband stood beside her kneeling figure, hand on the shoulder of a slightly smirking, slightly scowling young Leon who avoided eye contact with the camera, teddy bear in hand. It was then that disaster struck.

The waitress set their food in front of them, but Leon remained oblivous, by far the worst mistake of the evening and mistakes were piling up like dead bodies in a poorly funded backyard zombie movie.

Leon had yet to stop looking at the picture. Septhiroth noticed and then Sora and Riku. (Mistake 4).

"Hey Leon, what that? Can I see?" Sora leaned over and grabbed the picture. Sora's first mistake of the night (Mistake 5...Zexion counted them as they mounted ever higher).

"...Why...I don't...understand." Sora looked up at Axel with confused azure orbs and then to Leon, who only looked away.

"I... I heard mom talking..." Sora frowned and looking at Leon once more. He had closed his eyes by now.

"You're not my brother, you're Leon's." Leon ran a hand through his unruly hair and sighed. Sora looked at his boss.

"No...That's not true..." Axel looked at his hands.

"Yes it is. Mom was going to tell you tomorrow. You'll be 17...They...they found you on their doorstep. I guess they kept Leon." Leon looked up with a glare and shook his head.

"They didn't keep me. My mother died. The police found her in an alley murdered, a baby blanket in her hand. They never found my brother. I was 8 when my father went crazy and killed himself and they sent me to an orphanage." Sora sighed heavily.

Sora was sad to know that his brother was not his brother. The boy he'd spent most of his life with, got into trouble with, shared evrything with and loved with all his heart, was not his family. Neither was the woman who loved him so much.

His boss was his brother. The man who was icy and cold, the one who hardly ever smiled and didn't talk much. The one Sora didn't know.

But it comforted him to know that his real mother hadn't wanted to give him up. It seemed as though she'd been trying to protect him. Leon was just trying to forget. Sora remained quiet for several minutes.

"Axel, you're still my brother and now Leon is too. I always wanted a big family." Sora smiled brightly and Axel heaved a sigh of relief. Leon stood to leave. Riku looked at him curiously.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Riku saw Sora look at his hands sadly but the silver haired teen followed the man out the door.

"Leon, how could you do that to him?" Leon didn't answer.

"Leon answer me!" Leon spun around and glared at Riku, grey eyes dark and furious.

"I've been trying my whole life to forget what happened Riku. I don't want to remember. _It never happened_." Riku glared back with equal rage. Where was the man that had held him so gently?

"You've got to remember now. Sora _needs_ you. You're all he truly has!"Leon closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head.

"No, Riku. He doesn't have anything. It never happened." Leon never saw Riku's fist, only felt his jaw crack.

* * *

A.n: woooo short update!! REVIEW ISH LUVVIED!!!!!!!!!!

Ulti-! Chappie 13 will involve zex and axels review of mistakes, why the were mistakes and how the awkward evening from hell ended on a goo note!!! muwahaha


	13. Calling For You

**_Chapter 13---Calling for You_**

Riku walked slowly back to Leon's house. It wasn't too far and he need time to clear his head. It wasn't like anything bad would happen to him, right?

He was a grown boy and could take care of himself over a 2 block radius. As Riku turned down the dark street, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Zexion was discussing the finer points of the evening over bread sticks with Axel. Sora sat Next to Zexion laughing while Sephiroth listened to his son babble with a smile.

"Mistake 1 goes to dad over here." Sephiroth scoffed.

"Me? How so?"

"Because you should have _known _we'd have to wait forever and you should have _known_ you'd be trying to make cnversation which you also should have known would be awkward." Axel stated plainly while Zexion agreed before moving on to Mistake 2.

"Now, Number 2 is _all_ Leon's fault. He leads Riku to believe he actually likes him and then proceeds to ignoring his pitiful looks of despair." Axel shook his head.

"What kind of cold bastard does that to the poor kid?" Sora pouted, speaking up.

"Maybe he didn't notice." Axel laughed.

"He noticed alright, he just didn't acknowledge it."

"But I can't imagine that Leon would make advances and not follow up on them." Zexion rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, he did seem really upset about the purple quicksand incident. Maybe he thought Riku had been involved and thought he'd lose his job. And then's there's the whole 'Dig-up Leon's-horrible-past' bit that's Axel's fault." Axel snorted.

"It wasn't my fault! I was hungry and they were whispering! They last time they whispered it was cause our Uncle went to prison." Sephiroth shook his head and looked at Sora who was biting his lip in thought.

"Well, Mistake 3 was Axel's fault. If he hadn't been so damn conspicuous, I wouldn't have snatched the stupid thing away from him." Axel looked highly offened, albeit guilty, at Zexion's accusation. The blame continued on through the seemingly endless pile of mistakes, unaware of the hideous deeds taking place not three blocks away.

* * *

"Please, stop!" Riku struggled but to no avail. The man holding him only slammed him face first into the brick wall. It all seemed to horrible to be real to Riku. There was the heavy breath of a second person in Riku's ear, hot and needy. He could feel the first man grind into him, the hard length comfirming his fears.

But as the man tore him apart, forced him to his knees and pounded into him until his knees bled and his vision blurred, Riku could only think of Leon. Could only cry out for Leon.

Leon never came.

After an eternity, the man release and pulled out, letting the smaller boy go. Shaking, Riku started to get up but the second man forced him down again.

"Where do you think _you're_ going pretty boy? We're gonna have some fun, you and I." Again and again Riku felt the tearing and the ripping and the slamming. The first man pulled his head back viciously by a fistful of hair and forced Riku's mouth open, forcing himself in and gagging the boy before pulling out and slamming in again.

When it was all finally over, they left Riku there in the ally, jeans ripped and puddled around his ankels, knees bloody and sanity broken. They left him used. A small, tired voice called out once more for a grey-eyed man, but he never came.

* * *

Sora's house was dark and quiet when they arrived. Zexion had agreed to spend the night, to let Leon and Riku work out their little spat. They played video games and chugged obscene amounts of Mountain Dew. Axel was the first to pass out on the couch.

Sora and Zexion continued to battle it out in Halo but soon Sora's head was resting on Zexion's shoulder, eyes half closed. Zexion smiled and carried the boy up the stairs seeing as Axel had already claimed the couch; First Drool Law.

As Zexion lay the brunnet in the bed, brilliant azure eyes smiled up at him so hyponotically, he leaned down and placed a kiss on the tan forehead. Sora couldn't help but pull him back for a real kiss.

* * *

Riku vaguely made out the hospital sign through his haze of half consciousness. He stumbled in and heard the shocked gasps of the receptionsit and suddenly someone's arms were around him, holding him. He screamed and fought, afraid someone else was going to tear him up again. The voice was calm and soothing but the arms wre holding him tightly, too tightly, just like before and Riku fought until he felt a sharp pain in his thigh and the world went black.

* * *

Zexion awoke to a ppounding on the door. He fumbled his way down the stairs, tripping and cursing, to find Leon standing in the rain, drenched and completely distraught.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Leon opened and closed his mouth several times before he actually answered, He fidgeted nervously and his hands kept moving, like he was coming off a large dose of smack.

"Riku's in the hospital." His voice sounded strained, like he was holding back tears. Zexion's blood froze as familiar arms wrapped around him.

"Zex?"

"We have to go."

* * *

Green eyes glitted as the envelope was passed to the man.

"Did you break him?" The man only laughed.

"I didn't think he'd last but he stayed awake through the whole thing. Wouldn't mind having him again." The man licked his lips.

"Kept calling for a "Leon" though." Trista smiled from the dark of her car.

"Perfect."

* * *

A.n: oooooh wrenches galore, review!!!!muwahahaha -cough, choke- 


	14. I, Victim

**_Chapter 14---I, Victim_**

Riku awoke to dim hospital lights. Nothing at all like the movies where there's bright lights and people hovering around weeping. In fact there was no one there. It hurt just a little, but then Riku figured it was best. He could say he spent the night at...damn. He didn't even have a good lie and he was _great _at lieing. Probably even better then Zexion...well, maybe not that good.

"Oh, you're awake!" The nure smiled at him and he scowled, trying to sit up. She hurried to his side, tsking him and pressed a buttong that lift the bed upright.

"Would you like to see your visitors? They've been here all night." Riku was stunned a moment. They...found him? They were here? He noddly, swallowing his nausea.

* * *

The small waiting room was filled with Riku's family and friends The nurse came out smiling and the group released one collective sigh of relief. Smiling nurses were good. 

"I'm afraid we can only let one person in at a time, so who goes first?" All sets of eyes turned to Leon. He was pale, distraught and guilt-ridden. He stood slowly and followed the nurse, afraid of what lay ahead of him.

"Riku? Oh good! You're still awake. This young man came to see you first." The nurse left Riku staring at Leon in a mixture of horror and hatred. He couldn't decide what to feel for the man. Leon ,however, let grey eyes fall on the beaten and bruised boy on the bed, took two haggard steps forward and fell to his knees, tears stinging his eyes as he reached for Riku's hand. He didn't find it.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured into the sheets, as he felt Riku's fingers soothe his unruly, tanlged locks; all was forgiven. Leon risked a glance upwards to find tears running down Riku's face. The light from the window shone on him like angel and Leon felt responsible for his fall.

"I...I called for you Leon. They...I...I called for you while they did those things to me. But you never came. You didn't save me." Tears fell down Leon's face against his will as he kissed the boys hand, sorry beyond all reason that he couldn't be that broken angel's savior.

"I wanted to be angry at you, but it's not your fault. But I kept thinking how I wanted to say I was sorry and that I wanted you to look at me the way you did that first night at your apartment... now I know you never will. But I'm not angry at you anymore." Leon reached up hand to smooth back silver locks and kissed the boy's forehead.

"It's no one's fault but I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted that way. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Riku..."Leon's voice was soft and gentle and it made Riku panic, fresh tears falling faster now. A broad hand tilted his chin up.

"I'm still looking at you."

* * *

Sephiroth listened to the nurse as she told them about Riku's injuries and...condition. He held his head in his hands and wondered why. Wondered why he had never been there when Riku had needed him most. He'd always been a failure to the boy but he loved him so. Sephiroth thought it was in the way Riku's smile would catch the sunlight and you couldn't help but smile back. But really, he loved him because Riku was his son. 

Zexion held a sleeping Sora in his arms and waited for Leon to come out. An hour passed. Then two. What in the world. Had they killed each other? He wouldn't really be surprised. Sora snored slightly and Zexion woke him up. Axel was on the phone with their mother, explaining the situation, holding the phone away from his ear as she shrieked. They were 'coming right over and don't you dare move mister!'

Leon finally came out, a thoughtful look in place behind a curtain of chocolate. Zexion looked up at him with a questioning gaze as Sephiroth stood to go in next. Leon nodded and sat, staring down at the floor. Zexion shrugged and finally noticed Sora standing at the vending machine. Dread coiled in his stomach as he noticed what the machine had inside.

It was full of Mountain Dew.

* * *

Riku smiled brightly at his father, a weight lifted from him after his encounter with Leon. Sephiroth smiled back and sat beside the bed. 

"Will you be alright?" Riku thought a moment.

"I think so. It might take me a while, but I'll be ok. I have you and Zexion." Sephiroth smiled and ruffled his hair, making a deep laugh fill the room.

"That's my boy. So what do you say we...never go to Olive Garden again?" Riku smiled.

"I say it sounds like a deal."

* * *

A.n: woo small update for you to wet your appetite. Will Trista get hers, or will she get away with it? Dum dum dum!!!!!!!!!!! Review! mwuahaha! 

P.s I'd like to point out the fact that rape is a serious issue. It severely affects your emotional and mental well being. You may never be the same ever again. Please don't think I'm brushing this off like it's nothing, I'm merely skipping the pschy-schematics for the purpose of moving the story along.

Ulti--


	15. Teasing to Please

**_Chapter 15---Teasing to Please_**

Weeks passed. Riku and Zexion stayed at Leon's, at his insistence. He hovered, afraid to let Riku out of his sight, still guilt-ridden for what had happened to the boy. Only now, his affection for Riku was displayed, though never more then taking a pale hand in his, or kissing Riku's forhead, for fear of scaring him away.

School was ending and no one was happier about this then Sora. School ending meant no homework, time with Zexion, time with his two brothers, and more importantly, NO HOMEWORK!!!! It was the deal of all deals.

It also meant a rise in temperature which meant a decrease in the amount of clothes Zexion would be wearing. Not that Sora was hoping that Zexion would remain shirtless and quite possibly pant-less for the summer or anything depraved like that...

It was during one of Zexion's fantasy inducing photo shoots that things changed. Honestly, Leon could be cruel, making Zexion sprawl in the sand while the sweat made the little white particles cling to Zexion's toned body and leaving Sora to watch the way he looked at the camera with lust filled eyes. He was a mean man, that Leon. However it seemed that Cloud would be getting back at Leon, for he had a new idea for Riku in light of the boys vunerable charateristics.

Riku was shirtless, shorts clinging desperately to sharp hipbones, threatening at any moment to fall off. Cloud got his camera ready, yelling at Riku to get on his knees. Nearby, Sora heard Leon choke on his water as he turned to watch. That's when things really started heating up.

Riku got this look on his face, one that said, 'Take me' or maybe 'Bend me over a table and---' Nevermind. We won't continue that line of thought at the moment.

Silver hair shaded his eyes, the shadows making his green eyes glitter with lust as he crawled around in the sand. Waves crashed behind him, soaking him from the waist down. Riku simply stood on his knees, put his arms behind his head and let the water cover his body, droplettes cascading down his bare abdomen. It was quite the sight.

But then, Zexion joined him, laying on his back in front of his older brother, one leg bent, the other stretched out, arms supporting his head as he turned to look at the camera, water blocked by Riku.

Dear god above.

It was like a free sex show! Only with more clothing and less sex. But Leon was pretty sure he could change that.

* * *

Leon took Riku out to dinner, enjoying the smiles on the younger's face, the way he laughed at Leon's tupid jokes and sarcasm. The best part however was the very end, when they were leaving. Riku smiled up at Leon (the smile only Leon got to see), took the broad hand in his and reached up to kiss him softly.

Of course, the teen also pulled him out in the pouring rain and dicovered Leon couldn't not dance. Not even if his life depended on it. So Leon allowed Riku to teach him (or as Leon put it, make a fool of him) while the rain soaked through their clothes, a welcome change from the blistering heat.

They crashed into the apartment, all lips and hands and hunger. Wet clothes were discarded along the way to the bedroom and before things could go farther, Leon pulled away, earning a growl of protest from the younger man. Leon smiled and sat on the bed,leaning back and pulling Riku between his legs. Riku frowned a bit, looking at Leon.

Grey orbs were calm but danced wontonly in the moonlight. When Riku made no motion to move, Leon grabbed his hands, kissed them gently and then slowly guided them to his belt. Realization shown in Riku's eyes, before Leon was shoved backwards, mouth ravished as cool hands explored the hard body below.

Leon had always been the instigator, the leader, the dominant one. Now, he left it in Riku's all too capable, all too _curious_ hands while he writhed and moaned beneath the cool touch. Riku placed a kiss on his stomach before glancing upwards, questioning. Leon nodded, watching Riku with fascination as he slid easily into the brunette, eyes closed, a groan on his lips. Pale lips covered Leon's before movement was resumed and Leon pulled the boy closer to him, revealing the throaty moans he made and the growls emitted from his own throat.

Sweat covered them both before long and Riku collapsed on top of him, panting and satisfied. Leon stretched lazily and enjoyed the sticky, sweaty afterglow, pulling Riku to his side. Riku's smile shone in the moonlight as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A.n: short, short update but mmm, mmm,mmm delicious!!!!! ahahaha Review my lovelies, I promise Trista will get what's coming to her...IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!! mwuahahaha

Ulti!-


	16. Fades to Grey

_**Chapter 16 --- Fades to Grey**_

Riku awoke to an empty bed, the sound of wind and rain outside the window. He stretched lazily, a smile on his tired lips as he recalled the night before and the gift Leon had given him. One he painfully acknowledged he couldn't return. But he could love Leon back.

"Hey sleepyhead." Leon's voice was soft and warm, like Riku knew him to be. Riku made room for him on the bed and layed his head on the broad chest. Leon's finger's lazily played with silver strands of hair while the rain beat at the house, as if to tear it down.

"Leon.." Riku leaned up onto his elbow and looked at the brunette seriously. Leon frowned slightly, thinking maybe Riku regreted what had happened. Maybe they'd gone to fast... Riku knew he doubted himself and kissed him softly before continuing.

"...Thank you...I..I can't give you the same gift..." Leon hushed him and pulled him close, taking in the scent of sex and vanilla in the boy's hair. Fingers danced along Leon's chest, teasing here and there, causing the elder's eyes to close and lose himself in the touch.

"But I can love you back..." The words were whispere in his ear before the feather-light touches ceased. Storm-grey eyes opened to find Riku settled over his waist, looking serious. He pulled Leon up by his wrist and kissed his forehead before rolling them over, resulting in Leon straddling him.

"Riku..."Riku shushed him with a searing kiss, raking his nails down the muscled back, earning a groan from the man before his pale neck was ravished by bruising licks and bites while large hands explored his body once more. Riku's mind was turned to mush under Leon experienced hands as he legs were pulled around a slim waist, Leon's lips teasing his nipples drawing lewd sounds from Riku's mouth. Sounds that only excited Leon more as he continued to torture the boy beneath him with teasing touches and licks here and there.

"Leon..-p-please...oh god..." Leon kissed him roughly once more before entering him gently. Pain shot through Riku's body as he gasped but Leon was patient and loving, kissing him softly, reassuring him it was all ok with gently whispers until Riku bucked against him,begging him to _move_.

And move Leon did, with hard, languid thrusts that created starbursts behind Riku's closed eyes making him scream for more and _oh god please, harder..._

With a final groan, Leon finished just as that delicious body beneath him tensed and coated their stomach's with what Leon could do to him. Leon watched with fascination as Riku reached a hand down to wipe the mess up, licking at his hand experimentally. Leon moaned, hard again as he reached forward, taking two of Riku's fingers into his own mouth. Riku laughed and kissed him.

It was all ok now.

* * *

Zexion and Sora had gone for a walk. In the rain. At Sora's insistence. Zexion could never say no to that smile and Sora knew it. The delighted laughter was payment enough as Sora splashed his way through the puddles and soaked his own clothes as well as Zexions'. 

Zexion pulled the younger boy too him and kissed him. Sora melted into his arms, all passion and fear and nervousness, unlike anything Zexion had ever felt before and he craved the boy in ways he didn't know possible.

A clap of thunder broke them apart as Sora laughed and ran through the ever growing puddles, Zexion following lesuirely behind as Sora stopped every so often to smile at him. But then that smile turned to a frown as headlights grew nearer, right behind Zexion and Sora screamed.

He screamed for him to move, for the car to stop but it didn't and it didn't stop for Zexion's broken, bloody body either. It just kept going, like it had never happened. Sora knelt beside the boy, the one whose mouth had been on his just moments before was now coughing up blood and the eyes that had once smiled for him were now agonized and fearful.

There were people around them now, murmuring and calling for help. A siren's dim wail in the distance did nothing for Sora as Zexion's grip on his hand loosened slightly and the coughing racked his body again.

Sora screamed.

* * *

A.n: Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!! review and see what happens!!!!!!! Poor Zexy... 

-iUlti!-


	17. The Masscre and the Masochist

_**Chapter 17--- The Massacre and the Masochist**_

Axel sat inside the studio, staring outside at the ran. Cloud was in the other room, developing the prints from the previous shoot. Another large sigh was heard as Axel moved away from the window, lonely and bored. Cloud finally came out of the darkroom, surprised to see Axel there...when he didn't have to be. And alone no less.

"Axel...what are you doing here? Where's Sora?" Axel scowled half-heartedly. Cloud leaned against the wall next to the red head with compassion in azure eyes.

"He's out with 'Zexy'. And Riku and Leon are screwing each other senseless and my parents are out of town. Seifer said you were here so I came by. I don't like the rain." Cloud nodded empathically. He didn't like the rain either.

"I know I should be happy for Sora...he's got his _real _brother and a new boyfriend..." Axel spat out 'real brother' with contempt but Cloud could tell he was just jealous.

"...I could say I know what you're going through but that would be a lie. I love Seifer, but we were never as close as you and Sora are. But Sora loves you and he'd never just leave you." Axel nodded piftifully, turning his head to look at Cloud. Cloud was facing the window now and Axel wondered how he'd never noticed how handsome the man actually was.

Maybe it was the cold, collect, callousness of the man...or the contant 'all work and no play' demeanor he wore. Although here and now, Cloud was soft and...lonely. His eyes held a sadness Axel had never known to be in the blonde man and his entire stance was utterly...dejected.

"Cloud..."Cloud looked at Axel quizzically, wondering about the red-head before him. The one who loved to play, prank and pilfer his left tire on the rare occasions. (Who was he kidding, Axel did that at _least_ twice a month). The one who seemed so out of sorts and sad now.

"Aren't you ever lonely?" It seemed to Cloud that this conversation had far too personal an aura to it for two people who only just worked together. Though, truthfully, was that all they really were? Work mates? Cloud vaguely recalled taking the red-head to lunch one day when his ex dumped him. For a girl no less. And making sure the boy was out of bed and in school when his parents were out of town...

"...No, Axel. I'm not lonely." Lies. Blatant lies falling from the mouth of the very man who hated it when people lied. Everyone lied though, right? So wasn't he excused just this once?

"You shouldn't lie Cloud. But it's ok, I forgive you." Cloud muttered under his breath.

"What would make you ask that?" Axel shrugged, turning away from that piercing sapphire gaze.

"Everyone gets lonely sometimes, but I never see you with _anyone_. Even Yuffie comes over occasionally to piss off Leon...No one comes to see you, or take you places or dump pudding on your head." Cloud raised a brow. He hated pudding...

"Don't ask."

"Axel I--" Axel's phone rang and Axel frowned, Sora was calling him. He was on a date---

"Sora?" Cloud could hear the paniced tone of Sora's voice and even his heart began to pound.

"Sora! Slow down! What about Zexion?...What?! Were are you? I'll be right there.." Cloud's cerulean eyes were dark and concerned as Axel tried to clear his head.

" Betwix Hospital...Zexion...he's not doing to good." The two climbed into Cloud's car, Riku's number already being dialed.

* * *

The car was deadly silent. Riku laughter had long since been silenced by the news that his brother was in the O.R after being hit by a car. The drive to the hospital seemed endless and cold.

Riku couldn't get warm no matter how high he turned the heat on. The shaking that had ceased him since Axel had called wouldn't let go. Leon's had rested atop his, calm and reassuring; everything Riku wasn't.

Chills rolled down Leon's spine as they entered the hospital. Axel sat beside Cloud, head in his hand as Sora sat on the couch opposite them, sobbing into his knees. Sephiroth had been telephone but had yet to arrive.

To Riku, the air was stagnant and bitter. Like something had died in the ventilation. Bile rose in his throat as the hours passed and a single brunette nurse with vaguely familiar cinnamon eyes and a plastic smile.

Good news had yet to come in the eight hours the group had been waiting and Riku knew.

It wasn't ok

* * *

A.n: Ahahahaa, so I've included Cloud more, thanks to some helpful suggestions. and Zexy...well zexy alive so far so be happy!

iUlti!


	18. Interrupted

_**Chapter Eighteen---Interrupted**_

_Please don't go just yet, can you stay a moment please?  
__We can dance together, we can dance forever...  
__Close your eyes, but don't dream too deep and  
__Please pass me some memories..._

_Oh you mean so much to me..._

The song filtered through the hosiptal like a death sentence. Riku listened to the soft beat as his heart broke with each line, begging God or whoever was out there to please save his brother. Zexion hadn't done anything to ever deserve this. It wasn't fair. Zexion was only 16, he needed more then a moment to live, more then the hell he'd been through.

_It wasn't fair_.

Sephiroth sat in the chair farthest away from the group, watching the others cry as they waited for good news. But Sephiroth had only stared at the floor, something amiss about the whole situation. Maybe it was his guilt speaking. The guilt he felt for never being there and never being able to save the boys. That's what parents did. Good parents anyways. They saved their kids, they protected them from all the bad things and the were always there.

Sephiroth was not, however, a good parent and this is what happened to bad parents. They lost their kids because they couldn't protect them and God took them away. A scowl overtook his handsome features.

God had nothing to do with this. He hated it when people blamed God for the bad things that happened. God didn't take children because they had bad parents. He didn't. God wasn't that cruel.

But suddenly a light went off in Spehiroth's head. God didn't take children, but bad parents did.

* * *

"Mr. Prelude, can you hear me?" The voice was hazy and far away as Zexion's weary eyes tried to focus on the woman next to him. It vaguely occured to Zexion that they only called you Mister when you or someone you knew was dead or dying.

"I'm going to giving something for the pain, ok? This may sting." The nurse readied her syringe and injected the boy with pain killers. A distant idea of panic coursed through Zexion but soon he was sleeping, nightmares about the cinnamon eyed nurse plaguing his dreams.

The group waiting for Zexion was solemn and very obviously expected the worst. Tiffa smiled as she approached them.

"Zexion's going to be just fine. He'll have to stay here for a while until most of his injuries heal, but he's going to be alright." Sora threw his arms around his mother, suffocating her with his relief as Riku sighed heavily, thanking whoever had granted his wish.

But the nagging feeling of familiarity and suspicion surrounding the buxom nurse refused to go away but Riku couldn't place his finger on what was wrong with this picture. He shrugged it off, turning to the gorup only to find Sora gone and Axel asleep on Cloud's lap while the blonde stared at the ceiling, seemingly oblivious. And one last thought claimed Riku before he too, slept to the sounds of a new song.

Just when things started getting better, they always got worse.

_You, the walking wounded,  
__You, the walking victim  
__I pitied what you were, now I'll leave you  
_

_Pale and wounded...  
Left you drowning on the floor  
__Barely walking wounded...  
barely walking wounded_

_Wounds that should have healed.

* * *

A.n: oooohhhh mystery!!! I'm SOOO SORRY!!!!! This should have been up DAYS ago but f$#$ wouldn't let me upload!!! Don't kill me!!!!!_

Ulti-!


	19. Sorrowless

**_Chapter Nineteen---Sorrowless_**

"Is it working?...What do you mean it _takes time_?...Fine, just finish it before they release him!...Yes, I _know_ what I'm doing, don't question me Tiffa!! I've done this before, _remeber_?...That's what I thought. Don't mess this up, Tiffa. Wouldn't want any accidents, now would we?"

Things were going smoothly. Hell would freeze over before Trista let Sephiroth Prelude get the best of her. Or anyone _else _for that matter. If it was the last thing she did, she would break Riku. And if she had to use Zexion to do it, so be it.

He would **break**.

* * *

_Milk it for all its worth, make sure you get there first  
__The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside...  
__We are your prisoners, things couldn't get much worse...  
__I've had it up to here, you know your end is near..._

Zexion was slightly unnerved by the song he was currently listening to. Sora had generously given him his own ipod to listen to while he recovered. Zexion mostly liked the music the younger boy listened to but this song hit far to close to home for comfort. And as for recovering, he wasn't doing so well.

The doctors first told him that it wasn't unsual to feel sick and groggy, that it would take time for the breaks to mend and his body to heal. But then he started vomiting and fainting and the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He should be fine. He should be getting better.

But he wasn't.

Right around noon, Tiffa came in, all smiles and laughter as she gave him his painkillers. A syringe injected into his IV, a harmless liquid slowly dripping into his veins. To stop the pain. That's what she said. She said it would stop the pain.

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life,  
__You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down...  
__I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind...  
__You think you've won this fight,  
__You've only lost your mind._

The flash of fear and knowing in Zexion's eyes was lost on Tiffa as she whirled out of the room and Zexion's eyes focused on the IV tube as another bout of nausea overtook him and he threw up him luch on to the floor. The room spun and he couldn't tell if he was even on the bed anymore as a nurse rushed in, worried. Voices filled his head as darkness swallowed his world.

No one noticed the ipod that had toppled to the floor, music still blaring through the headphones as it lay abandoned, casting judgment into the empty room.

_You had to have it all...Well, have you had enough?  
__You greedy little bastard you get what you deserve  
__When all is said and done, I will be the one to leave  
You in your misery and hate what you've become_

_Heaven help you...

* * *

_

Axel was sitting at the computer in Cloud's office. He was supposed to be working but something didn't add up. The nervous tension Riku carried around. The way the silverhaired teen couldn't place that feeling of dejavu. The way dread hung above their heads like a storm cloud, ready to unleash heaven's rage upon the ground.Cloud walked in, saw the worried look on Axel's usually smirking face and looked at the screen.

A pretty woman with warm cinamon eyes and a bright smile. She stood next to her sister, jubilant in the court's decision to find the other woman not guilty. Cloud's face was now etched in a disturbed frown as Axel shifted uneasily, continuing to read.

The green eyed woman had been suspected of killing her mother and father. The prosecuting attorney had little evidence, only just enough to raise suspicion. However, the DA had come up with a case shattering witness. Her sister, Tiffa Lockheart. Tiffa Lockheart had been with her sister, shopping out of town, the day their parents were murdered. A salesman in Hollow Bastion confirmed her story.

Green eyes meet with blue as Cloud hurried him from the studio, hoping to find Sephiroth before it was too late. The miles didn't go by fast enough as Axel contemplated what he'd just found out. Half of him hoped this was a mistake. But there couldn't be two Tiffa Lockeheart's with a sister named Trista. As Sephiroth's house came into view, Axel had one last thought as a sinking feeling overcame him.

A storm was coming and it might just kill them all.

* * *

A.n: Woooot!!!!!!!!! chapter 19!!! Review my lovelies and enjoy the sorrow.:) I'm so evil. I'm going to go update something else.**Song: Enough- Breaking Benjamin**

Ulti!!!!


	20. Rise from the Ashes

**_Chapter Twenty---Rise from the Ashes_**

Axel slammed his fist against the unforgiving wood of Sephiroth's door. No one answered. Cloud gently steered him away before he broke his fist. Fear was overcoming Axel; an unsettling, shattering feeling that left him oversensitized to everything around him.

"Axel, it's alright. We'll go find Riku and we'll get Sephiroth. Zexion will be ok." Tears forced their way down Axel's face. Zexion _had_ to be ok. If Zexion wasn't ok, Sora wouldn't be ok and Riku wouldn't be ok. And if Riku wasn't ok then Leon wouldn't be ok. And if Sora wasn't ok, he himself wouldn't be ok and then Cloud wouldn't be ok. Everything would just be terribly, horribly, very badly, horribly _wrong_.

It would just be wrong.

"Axel look at me." Pale lips quivered in Cloud's gaze as he tried to calm the red-head before him. It was disturbing to see Axel so distraught.

"I promise everything will be ok. Do you hear me? I _promise_."

Cloud knew better then to make promises he couldn't keep.

* * *

Riku hadn't moved for days. Leon was becoming worried. If it hadn't been for the boy's occasional trips to the bathroom, he would have drug the aqua-eyed teen to the hospital himself. Leon just didn't know what to do for him.

Zexion was the only thing Riku loved more then life itself (even Leon came in a willing second) and he was scared of losing it. Losing the only person that had been with him through everything.

No one could get a hold of Sephiroth either. He wasn't home, at the office or answering his phone and it was making Leon very nervous. Leon didn't _do_ nervous. It just wasn't him. But this whole thing...it was just...wrong. And it was breaking Riku more and more every day.

And as Riku broke, so did Leon's heart.

* * *

It was all planned now. All he had to do was wait. And Sephiroth hated waiting. But it was worth it. This time, Trista wouldn't get away with it. This time he could be there for his sons. He could make up for the lost time. So Sephiroth waited.

It was only a matter of time before it all came crashing down.

* * *

Zexion awoke to an empty hospital room. The heavy weight of fear rested on his chest as well as uneasy relief that no one was there. He tried sitting up but every time he moved, the world tilted and swayed and he couldn't do anything but fall back onto the bed exhausted.

Footsteps neared his room and he held his breath until they passed. He had to get out of here. But with all the personal running around, that was going to be impossible.

"Hello honey. Are you feeling better? I brought the nurse, she's going to make it all better, I promise." Trista sneered at her son as Tifa came into view, a rather large syringe filled with that same harmless looking fluid that 'would make it all better.'

"Don't be scared honey. It will all be over soon." Zexion, however, was looking into the blazing jade eyes of someone behind her.

It was all over.

* * *

A.n: Ahahaha update!!!! enjoi my lovelies and review!!!!!!! This is almost done and its my longest piece yet, so you'd better like it! Just kidding. Though I will be out with a new one called Symbiotic Fascination. Check it out and let me know what you think!!!

Ulti!!!


	21. Paralyzer

**_Chapter Twenty-One---Paralyzer_**

Trista turned when she noticed her son staring at someone behind her. Panic clawed at her but she shoved it away. It was a boy of no more then 17 or 18. There was nothing he could do. Nothing was going to stop her now and if she had to kill a few more people along the way, she would do it.

"Can I help you?" The boy's eyes narrowed and darkened dangerously as he stepped closer to her, hands clenched into fists.

"You can get the fuck away from Zexion bitch. I know who you are." Trista laughed. Such tough talk for one so small.

"Zexion's just getting his medicine. There's nothing to worry about." Tiffa made a move towards Zexion but Axel lunged for her, stopped partially by Trista. The woman was much stronger then she looked, something Zexion knew all too well as he watched Trista struggled with his friend. Just before Tiffa had injected the syringe into his IV, she was yanked away by the hair. Leave it to Axel to pull a girl move.

"You're not giving him anything! I know what you did to your parents! I won't let you do that to Zexion." Trista's fist met his face and he reeled backwards, lights dancing in front of his eyes. With one swift motion, the needle was taken from Tiffa and sunk into Axel's thigh. He screamed.

"You got in my way once..." She whispered harshly into his ear as he sank to the floor, stomach knotting and twisting as his vision blurred.

"But never again..." Zexion, amidst the commotion had been pressing the call button for the nurse. Damn nurses are never around when you need them...real ones anyways.

"Now _you_..." Trista's chest heaved as her dark green eyes settled on Zexion once more.

"It's your turn." His mother had always had a plan B. It was how she was. If things didn't go right the first time, she made damn sure they did the second time.

Only, his mother had never counted on Axel...or Cloud or Sephiroth. She never calculated them figuring out her little mind games. And she most certainly had never counted on being caught.

"Get away from my son." Sephiroth's voice was deeper then she'd ever heard it and he was _angry_. Jade eyes smoldered to deep emerald as he reached for her, caught hold of her throat and threw her against the wall, pinning her there as two police officers entered and cuffed Tiffa, leading her away.

"You will never hurt this family again." The man released her from his iron grip but she only laughed as the men led her away in chains. The one that Zexion knew meant she had won. But she hadn't...had she?

"Zexion?! Dad?! What's going on?" Riku rushed in, torn between his brother and his father, wondering why the police were here in Zexion's room. No one notice the blonde kneeling on the floor.

"It's over Riku. It's really over now." Riku's shoulder's sagged and he held back tears. Strong arms encased him and his looked up into the loving eyes of his father. They had finally won. Riku turned, looking for Cloud and Leon. He had to tell them...

There on the floor knelt Cloud, cradling a hideously pale Axel as if he were no more then a china doll. As if he were afraid the boy would break. And if he looked close enough, he could see the tears lurking behind blue eyes.

"Axel..." The voice was a barely-there whisper as the blonde lifted Axel up, inhaling the scent of cinnamon shampoo that still lingered there, keeping him close as if to protect him from fate.

"I...It's ok Cloud...I'm not afraid...I..I just wish...one more day..." Axel's eyes closed and his breath was ragged and heavy while Cloud's tears feel freely onto the porcelin face.

"It's going to be ok...I promise...You'll be ok..."Suddenly there was a flurry of motion around the two as Axel was taken from Cloud's hold and into the O.R. And for a long time, Cloud sat there, alone on the floor, tears falling into his hands.

He knew better then to make promises he couldn't keep.

* * *

An: Oooohhhh...small update, more drama! Muwahaha I am sooo evil. Review!!!!!!!!! I love you all, thanks for making this story so great!!!!

Ulti!!!


	22. Martyrs and Gangsters

**_Chapter Twenty-Two--- Martyr's and Gansters_**

_Hello, I'm your martyr..._

_But just remember that when I touch you,_

_The more you shake, the more you give away..._

The waiting room was empty. Riku, Sora and the others were in court, testifying against Trista and Tiffa. The attorney (the best money could buy) promised that with all the evidence stacked against the two women, life without parole was guarenteed. However, Cloud little comfort in that. Not if they lost. Not if _Axel_ lost.

It wasn't that Cloud _couldn't_ go on or that he _couldn't_ live without the redhead. It was the fact that Cloud _needed_ Axel. And it was the simple realization that he needed someone, needed Axel that made the last 24 hours so heartbreaking.

The doctor's gave Axel a very low survival rate. As if he were no more then some experiment in a test-tube. But Cloud couldn't ignore the fact that Axel had enough arsenic in his system to kill a horse. Or that the doctors knew more about survivability rates then he did.

But Axel _had _to make it. It was a proven, ableit self-proclaimed, fact that Axel was indestructable. So he _couldn't_ die. And though Cloud's heart sank as the teary eyed nurse approached with a wavering smile, Cloud prayed.

He needed Axel.

_Fall into my eyes,  
Fall into my lies,  
But don't you forget, the more  
You turn away,_

_The more I want you to stay...

* * *

_

There comes a time in all persons life where an epiphany occurs and everything is clear. It was in the middle of a crowded courtroom, just before Riku was to tesitfy against his mother that he found himself just such an epiphany :

_Everyone loses_

It was a simple enough concept to comprehend and yet at the same time completely unfathomable. No matter how you lied, cheated or killed, you would lose one day. No matter how honest, goodhearted or iron-willed you were, you. would. lose.

And it was when Riku realized this, looking into the eyes of his mother, that his heart sank into his chest, colder then ice. Today, he had won. Trista had finally lost. But the sad truth was that she had also won---

Axel was lost.

_Wait, another minute here...  
Time accounts after all, can you feel  
It's second hand wrapped around your neck?

* * *

_

"Sir, he's awake at the moment. It might soothe him if you went and saw him. I don't think he'll be around much longer." Cloud's legs felt like steel beams as he followed the nurse into the suffocatingly sterile room.

Axel's green orbs were dull and sunken and that sparkle that Cloud held so dear was gone. A fraile smile wavered on pale lips before the strain erased it completely.

"Axel..." The voice that eminated itself from Cloud's throat was not his own. It was soft. Weak. And he hated himself for it.

"You came...you didn't have too." Cloud reached for a thin hand and squeezed gently.

"I know this...amazing, gorgeous red-head that likes to steal my tires and owes me a date..." Axel's laugh was a pitiful mockery of the vivacious, contagious one Cloud was so used too. The one he loved.

"He wouldn't be planning on standing me up would he?" Axel smiled weakly once more, squeezing the broader hand gently.

"Never." Cloud dared look into jade depths before he spoke once more.

"Promise?" Axel nodded, smile fading.

"Promise." And while tears finally slipped free from behind blue eyes, green ones slipped closed.

Promises were made to be broken.

_You're so endearing, you're so beautiful...  
Well I don't look like they do and  
I don't love like they do but I don't  
Hate like they do...  
_

_I loved you from the very first night,_

_You broke me till the day that I die_

_I'm still here..._

_You broke me from the very first night,_

_I'll love you till the day that you die...

* * *

_

A.n muwahahaha !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!! Lyrics by Evan's Blue _Cold_

**Shenron and Dagger**: I fear no head glomp!!!!!! And as for being whiney... I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! -cackles evilly-- Thanks for the awesome reviews!!!!!!!!!!

**Kai Sakamoto:** I'm glad you like the story!

**Elichi:** I updated as fast as i could considering I really want to torture everyone with the ending and this is only the BEGINING of the end!!!!!!!

**Bliss**-- Yay I made you cry!!!!!!!! -dances- enjoy the update!!!!!!

**Ri**---I'm glad you like the way I torturemy characters. and my readers, muwahaha, enjoy the plot twists ahead!

Ulti!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Sunsets and Carcrashes

**_Chapter Twenty-Three---Sunsets and Carcrashes_**

_Won't you try to break me?  
No,I feel that I do not have the strength  
Tragedy's breaking me solemnly,  
It's affecting my will...  
_

As he turned to his side, he saw that the space next to him was cold and unoccupied. Something he hated waking up next too, almost as much as he hated waking up to Sora downstairs attempting to cook and screaming along to whatever song had woken him up.

Cloud had briefly contemplated the blessing that a Sora-less morning was, when he heard it. The most evil and sinister of all devil-bands on Cloud's list: Simple Plan. And worse yet, it was growing steadily louder as were Sora's added vocals. As he padded his way downt he stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, cursing angrily, he heard another voice join Sora's, punctuating the song.

_I'm a-DICK, ADDICK-TED to you  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
But you left anyway!!!!!_

On the table sat a plate of peanut butter and chocolate chip pancakes as a sort of sacrafice to appease the blonde for so rudely awakening him from such a lovely morning. A cup of coffee was also placed on the table as slender arms slipped around him.

"Did you sleep alright?" Cloud grunted once more, took a sip of coffee before turning to face the man holding him.

"I slept fine. I woke up alone." Axel smiled sheepishly and kissed the tan cheek.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you with breakfast. I made your favorite." Axel seemed so pleased with himself, Cloud couldn't help but smile as well, despite the fact he could have lived with_out_ breakfast if it meant waking up with Axel next to him.

They both knew that when Cloud woke up alone, it brought memories back to the surface and for a brief moment, Cloud would think that it had all been a dream;

He would think that Axel had died that day.

They'd found this out after a particularly disturbing nightmare that had visited Cloud one night, one in which Axel had indeed died, and Cloud woke up screaming and alone. The spot next to him was as cold as he felt and there was no Axel. Only empty memories that haunted him.

It was the first time Axel had ever seen the man cry so openly. When Axel placed a hand on the man's broad shoulder, Cloud looked as if he was seeing a ghost before he grabbed the boy and held him tightly, sobbing. Needless to say, Axel didn't let Cloud wake up alone.

"Hey! Earth to Cloudy-kins!" Cloud snapped out of his reverie and glared at the red-head whose only response was to kiss him and shove him into a chair.

"Eat before it gets all cold and I get all grumpy because I woke up early to make it. And make sure you shower, the party's at noon." Cloud watched the jade-eyed boy he loved so much saunter his way into the living to start a pillow fight with Sora.

* * *

Zexion had never wanted kids. Never understood why anyone _else_ wanted them either. They cried and screamed and kicked and bit and kicked and got gum in your hair when you hadn't even given them gum in the first place. 

So it was while remembering his long-standing dislike of children that Zexion wondered why exactly he had volunteered to help Sephiroth with the twin _rats_ he called grandchildren. And it was also at this moment that Jade ran up to him and threw her little arms around his legs, squeezing tightly. Big turqouise eyes smiled up at him as she giggled and said, "I love you!" and ran after her brother.

A memory pulled at his heart but he refused to be sad. Today was not a day for sad things. It was a time to remember what Leon and Riku had wanted, waited for and celebrated---the twins 2 birthday.

Today was for Riku.

"Zexion, where is Kai?" Zexion bit back the reply, 'Hell if I know', knowing how very keenly the two children picked up on dirty words and the two delighted in shouting them at every public opportunity.

"Check the pantry."

"I did!"

"The laundry hamper?"

"Not there." Zexion sighed. He remembered why he hated kids.

"What about the drier?" A shriek of delight eminated from the laundry room as Kai's grandfather finally found him.

"Alright, we're ready let's go before I lose them again." Zexion raised a brow as he followed his father out the door.

"Again?"

* * *

Leon looked around his house, sighing heavily before closing the door behind him and entering his car. It had been two years since Trista and Tiffa had been convicted. Two years since Axel surprised everyone and made a perfect recovery. And it had been two years since he and Riku had decided to have kids. 

He remembered talking it over with the silver-haired man he had married. The one whose eyes glowed in the moonlight and whose skin taunted him day and night. Riku wanted kids for some odd reason Leon couldn't figure out.

They had enough money to do it. They just need the perfect surrogate mother.Against Riku's excellent reasoning (an argument he'd no doubt spent months planning to win) and 6 months of looking, they'd finally found her. She had enough of Riku and Leon in her to be the perfect candidate.

And after weeks of waiting, they'd found out that the invirtofertilization had been a success. They'd also found out they were going to father twins. Leon had only seen Riku so happy once; the day they were married. And that glorious smile was payment enough for the crazyness that Leon had endured for two years.

Without Riku.

Because after nine months of waiting and praying, Riku and Leon finally held their children. Finally got to see just what they looked like and take them back to the home they'd been cleaning and painting and recleaning and repainting for months on end. To the home that Riku no longer shared with them.

Not even two weeks after bringing Kai and Jade home, Riku had been diagnosed with cancer. Terminal cancer at that.

Leon could remember all the praying he'd done while Riku underwent therapy. But it seemed no one had heard his prayers because exactly 6 months and three days ago, Riku died. Therapy had stopped working, his body had finally given up and stopped responding to treatments. It was all downhill after that. Riku's eyes got darker, his skin palerer and his frame weaker.

And it was all Leon could do not to lay down and die the day they buried him, standing there in the rain with the children they'd worked so hard for. The children Riku adored so. He remembered the rain falling on his face, mixing with his tears until he couldn't tell them apart as Kai and Jade kept asking, 'Where did Daddy go? Why is he going in the ground?'.

_It was all he could do not to die that day._

But that night he'd watched the twins sleeping, a cold night without Riku fussing over them and singing them to sleep, and Jade woke up. She'd rubbed her eyes and looked up at Leon with Riku's jeweled orbs and reached for him. And as he rocked her back to sleep, he knew.

This was the moment Riku had been looking for.

* * *

A.n: I had to kill _somebody_. muwahaha!!! ) 

Review!!!!!!!!!!! Lyrics by Simple Plan and Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. :)

Ulti!


	24. Quote, Unquote

**_Chapter Twenty-Four---Quote, Unquote_**

Sweat cooated his skin as he woke with a startled gasp. The moon shone through the open window and the stars smiled merrily at him. Looking at his soundly sleeping partner, he rose from the bed and went to close the window hoping to stem the chill from enveloping him completely. His bedmate looked so peaceful, bathed in moonlight, he couldn't resist placing a kiss on the pale temple before he paded his way out of the room, barefeet making a small slapping noise as he entered the kitchen.

The dream, no nightmare, had shaken the green eyed boy but he reflected on it anyways. He hated realistic dreams, the ones that left you wondering if it really happened when you woke up...The ones that made you ponder the what ifs and could have beens.. The ones that made you face the frailty of your own existence and tore those dear to you away in a single, soul shattering instant.

It was the brilliant glare of the rising sun that informed him he'd been sitting in the kitchen with his musing for several hours. And as he watched the sun rise, listening to the quiet rustlings of Kai and Jade up stairs and the startled skriek of Leon moments later, Riku smiled.

Dreams made reality so much better.

"Alright, what's for breakfast, the rugrats are hungry." Leon scowled good-naturedly, kissed Riku good morning and disentangled himself from the twins. Riku grinned at him, reaching for the phone.

"Let's call Axel. I have a feeling he made pancakes."

A.n: ooh short update...review!!!! I didn't kill him after all!!!!!

Ulti!


	25. Dance

_**Chapter Twenty-Five--Dance**_

_Because these are my last words and this is  
My last breath, I'd give you everything if there  
Was something left. I've got nothing left to prove-- _

It was a sign. Today was going to be interesting to say the least. The first song you heard in the morning set the mood for the rest of the day- it was a fact of life. And when your alarm clock thrusts you into traumatic awareness at 8 am with _**The City Sleeps in Flames **_, Fate was telling you that you had better be prepared.

And for the record, Zexion fully believed in silly, suburban superstitions because not two years ago, that exact song had thrust his brother into the land of the living and onto a hellish rollercoaster that had almost destroyed them all. True story.

However, today was different. And Zexion was not his brother. Today was a day for laughs and smiles and _thank god for this moment_. Because today, Sora had snuck away early to Cloud and Axel's. Sora only ever did that to make pancakes. And any day that Sora went over to Axel's and woke a sleeping Cloud by singing Simple Plan rather obnoxiously just to wake up the blonde with coffee and pancakes, was a good day. Besides, chocolate chip-peanut butter pancakes were Zexion's favorite and once he had them, nothing could ruin his good mood.

For the record, Zexion didn't have good moods often. Not the really good, _I just had chocolate-chip peanut butter pancakes with the love of my life,_ type moods anyways. And those were his favorite moods because they usually were topped by _I just had the most amazing after pancake-sex ever_ good moods. _That _was the best mood, bar-none.

Stretching lazily, the soon to be un-teenager dressed, threw on his shoes and headed out the door, admiring the bright red and pink of the autumn sky. It was a short walk to Cloud's place and Zexion strolled up to the front door just in time to catch his brother in the act of stealing Cloud's tire, a ritual started by Sora and Axel who fully intended to keep the tradition alive and well, despite Cloud's annoyance. With a smirk, Zexion went inside, greeted by smilings and two small children tackling him about the legs, faces full of peanut butter.

"Hey there munchkins! I see you all started without me." Zexion glared, pretending to be offended by his friends and family starting breakfast without him. Sora gave him that smile -the one that meant _I'm so in love with you_ and set a plate down in front of him.

"I can't believe Riku was right." Leon muttered, taking a sip of coffee. Zexion raised a pierced brow and sat beside the older man, digging into his pancakes.

"Riku wakes up and says, "I have a feeling Axel made panacakes." A one in a million chance he'd be right...and here we are. Eating pancakes." Leon scowled slightly, but Zexion knew he was more amused then angry. Leon was hardly ever angry anymore.

Only when he and Riku got into fights, which only meant he'd be using his _I'm not really angry but I'm going to pretend I am so I can have make-up angry sex with your brother on the kitchen table _scowl for a day or two.

"There's only one place Sora goes without me...and that's here. Mostly to annoy Cloud but whenever he's here, it means pancakes. And there's no way in hell I'm missing pancakes."Zexion stated as Sora sat beside the slate-haired, self-proclaimed un-teen as Riku strolled in casually. He would have appeared innocent and as nonchlant as he'd hoped had he not missed one thing;

The smudge of grease on his left cheek.

In the end, that smudge was his undoing as Cloud lept from his seat, across the kitchen and out the front door while Riku dashed madly around the house, trying to escape the angry clutches of the blonde while the rest of the house finished their pancakes. It was at this moment that Zexion had his first epiphany---

The music may change but you don't stop dancing. You just change the steps.

And it was in realization of this fact that Zexion looked around him, the happy content faces of his friends and the delightfully terrified face of his brother giving him warm fuzzies he'd never admit to feeling. Their song had changed, but they changed with it.

They found another way to dance.

* * *

A.n: Le end!!!!!! Yay!!!!! Thanks soooo much to all my lovely reviewers and readers for all their sick reviews!!!! I hope you enjoyed this story and I look forward to hearing from you on my NEXT story!!!!!!!! 

Ulti-


End file.
